


The Guard and the Snake

by AAFics



Series: A&A Roleplay - Turned - Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also we got sidetracked, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Beta Read, RP Turned Fic, Torture, We tried, lol, no spoilers tho, not in the tags but in our works, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFics/pseuds/AAFics
Summary: Gadreel let Lucifer in the Garden, but not for the reasons everyone thinks.





	The Guard and the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote something! I hope you enjoy~ -AAutumn

Gadreel was counting minutes. His shift was ending and he had a date planned. The Guard of Eden smiled as he caught sight of his mate. “Starlight. I'm off in five minutes and everything is setup at the willow.”

“Sure,” Lucifer smiled brilliantly. It was probably a violation, using the Garden Dad made for (ugh) humans, but the place was so beautiful… “See you at the willow tree, then.” 

Five minutes later Gadreel flew to Lucifer's side. “I got everything ready. This will be the best date ever. Candlelight and everything.”

Lucifer sat down and leaned on the tree bark, chuckling. “It will definitely be. Thanks, love,” he said, nuzzling and kissing Gadreel.

Gadreel kissed Lucifer back softly. “Your welcome. I made a fruit platter for you.. here want a strawberry.”

Taking the fruit, Lucifer clicked his tongue playfully. “You’re definitely making me feel fragile, but thank you anyway,” he laughed. “So how was work?” 

“Not bad. Same as always really. How was your day?” Gadreel asked between kisses and and bites of fruit shared.

“Well--” the Morningstar stretched a bit-- “Mike is being so, so damn stubborn today, I can’t believe it. Just because I told him the humans aren’t that good, he started lecturing me how Dad ordered us to… love the humans. Meh.” 

“Well… they're not perfect but…” Gadreel shrugs. “You are allowed to have an opinion. I mean Dad ordered us to love them but we can do that without dealing with them. Right?”

“I think so,” Lucifer says, “Damn, though. That general needs to get that stick out of his ass.” He snickered as he took a bite from an apple.

Gadreel laughed. “Yeah. So just ignore them and stay with me for a while. We don't see each other enough.” The guard smiled and leaned forward kissing Lucifer. 

“Well, you’re right,” Lucifer said before kissing back. “Ever since Dad started leaving at random intervals… we really haven’t seen each other much.” 

“Yeah.. it sucks. I miss you.” Gadreel said kissing Lucifer again.

“I miss you too, love~” Lucifer kissed back, and the apple in his hand was forgotten. 

…..

It was when they returned to Heaven, Lucifer laughing and grinning, the Morningstar caught sight of the humans and a spark of anger grow in him. How could he bow to those… creatures? “Gadreel, love, you can go first. There’s something I wanna do. Just a bit.” 

“Okay… I'll see you in a bit. Love ya, Starlight.” Gadreel whispered kissing Lucifer before flying back to his post. 

“See you too, love,” Lucifer kissed his mate back before training his eyes on the humans and started thinking.

….

“You can’t do this!!!” Lucifer yelled. “Gadreel!!!” 

Gadreel knelt in chains his head down but his eyes locked on Lucifer's. “Lucifer!! Nothing happened. Nothing. I swear… Luc.. tell them..”

“Nothing happened! Michael, please, what the fuck--” Lucifer growled and thrashed in Michael’s hold.

Michael winced. He knew they were mates, but Lucifer… he corrupted humanity, and Gadreel had let him in. “Thaddeus,” come the General’s cold voice, “Punish him accordingly.”

“MICHAEL!!!” Lucifer roared, but of course his own strength was no match to the oldest archangel’s…

“Please… Michael… Nothing happened…” Gadreel begged as Thaddeus dragged him away. “STARLIGHT!!!”

“You let Lucifer in, who in turn corrupted humanity. Forgive me, but I have to punish you, guardian of the garden,” Michael said, shaking his head.

“GADREEL!!!” Lucifer screamed, eyes glowing red. Fine, a voice in his mind said, fine, Michael… we’ll see. 

….

Unknown to Lucifer or even Michael, Thaddeus had made Gadreel watch as Lucifer was thrown from Heaven.

Thaddeus grinned as Gadreel screamed. “Well, now you see what happens because of you.”

Gadreel sobbed as his mate was lost from view.

“Back to your jail!!” Thaddeus hissed and pulled Gadreel back to his cell, no matter if he had to drag the other angel painfully.

“Lucifer…” The angel sobbed.

Thaddeus sneered. “You mean the devil.” 

“He's not. Don't call him that.” Gadreel half hissed half sobbed.

“Well, he is now,” Thaddeus said, kicking Gadreel into his cell. “I’ll be kind to you… one day. One day for you to mourn.” 

“What? What do you mean?” Gadreel asked still crying. 

“Oh, right, you didn’t hear the full sentence…” the jailer grinned. “Caged for a certain amount of time… then he dies. But what’s the difference to you? It’s not as if you’ll ever see him again.” 

Gadreel sat staring at Thaddeus in horror. “Die… no.. please. No… no… please..”

“And Michael will be killing him,” Thaddeus finished, laughing. “But I told you, you’ll never see him again, anyway. What’s the difference?” 

“No… he wouldn't… NO!” 

“He would if Father commanded it.” 

Gadreel just sobbed.

…..

Michael was locking Lucifer up, and it was the hardest, hardest thing to do. Ever. In his long, long life… “Sorry, Lucifer. I have to do this.”

“You ass!!!” Lucifer cried out, banging on the bars, “I can hear Gadreel-- please, Mike, please, check on him, please--” 

“Gadreel will be fine,” Michael assured, “I know Thaddeus to be a fair judge.” 

‘Starlight… It hurts… It hurts…’

The Morningstar sobbed as Michael flew away. Oh, he knew, he knew… ‘Gadreel…’ he tried. ‘Gadreel…I’m so sorry… Gadreel….’ 

‘It hurts…. Starlight… please… it hurts..’

‘Can’t you-- can’t you hear me? I know…’ Lucifer started to sob.

‘Stop… stop… stop… please…. Starlight… please….’

He can’t hear, Lucifer sobbed, can’t hear me…. 

‘STARLIGHT!!!’

Sorry, sorry, sorry…..

……

Thaddeus looked up from his whipping subject when he heard footsteps coming in. “Hello, Uriel, Castiel… looking for an empty cell?” 

The trenchcoated angel glared but didn't say anything. 

Uriel grinned. “Yes. Well, was also wondering if you can take care of him….”

“Of course,” Thaddeus sneered. “Hellspawn. Just jail him in front of Gadreel’s.” 

Castiel glared harder but didn't fight as he was lead away. 

“Faster!” Thaddeus growled, grabbing Castiel and pushed him in a cell opposite Gadreel’s. 

Uriel laughed and left.

Gadreel flinched as Thaddeus neared. 

Castiel looked at the famed angel as he was shoved into his own cell. 

“Well,” Thaddeus slammed the door shut, “I’ll let you two get acquintained first. Ha.” 

Gadreel whined lowly shifting away from the warden. [Thaddeus fair game] and sure lol no prob~

“What do you want us to do?” Castiel growled at Thaddeus.

The Warden just grinned and left.

“He is playing with you..” Gadreel whispered.

“...playing?” Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I do not understand. Are you fine? Why are you still here, in jail?” 

“He likes mind games.. and I will spend eternity here as sentenced.” Gadreel whispered hugging his knees. 

“But…” he frowned. “... I was under the impression that you were already out…” 

“I will never get out. I will die here…” Gadreel whispered then quieter still. “Hopefully soon.”

“But… but…” Castiel blinked. “I thought… why? Why?” he frowned, tilting his head. “...I heard something about preventing Lucifer going out…” 

“A sentence is a sentence.” Gadreel said softly. “What about Lucifer? What did you hear?” 

“Michael’s going to rescue his vessel… but seems he is reluctant… I hear he is trying to send someone else to rescue the righteous man,” the Angel of Thursday explained.

“His vessel… wait what are you talking about?” Gadreel said moving closer to the bars.

“Dean Winchester… Michael’s true vessel. I am unsure why Michael wants to walk among humans, but…” Castiel shrugged.

“I don't care about Michael. What about Lucifer?”

“Demons are breaking seals of the Cage of Lucifer,” Castiel said, “And we are trying to stop them. However, they are breaking much faster than anticipated…” 

“Seals? What? I don't understand…”

“Lucifer’s punishment was to be caged in Hell for some time. It was locked by sixty six locks, or as we call them, seals. The seals are being broken one by one.” 

“He will be free… oh… but then what?” Gadreel asked a stone of dread in his stomach.

“That is where Michael’s vessel will be useful,” Castiel easily explained, “so they can meet on Earth. But that is the last thing we wish, apparently, we are trying to keep him locked in…” 

“And if he does get out…” 

“Michael will obtain his vessel and fight Lucifer.” 

“Fight…” Gadreel said as that stone in his stomach got heavier.

“Yes, fight.” 

“He's gonna really kill him..” Gadreel whispered hugging his knees tighter and rocking slightly. 

“...that I do not know,” Castiel said softly. “I am sorry. Perhaps… if I see Michael… is there anything you wish I say to him?” 

“I need to speak to him… please… I have to talk with him.” 

“If I see him, I will say so.” 

“Thank you.. Castiel.”

Castiel nodded. “You are welcome… Gadreel. If I see him…” 

….

‘Oh… Starlight… I hope Castiel sees Michael.. I don't want to live in this world if you are not in it…’

Lucifer frowned, but sniffled at the affection in the words. ‘I miss you, love, I miss you…’ but what did he mean, Michael and Castiel? 

….

The exguard of Eden shrieked as boiling holy oil was dripped onto him. It burned. ‘No.. please… don't.. please.. stop… please don't… Starlight.. help.. No.. It hurts… It hurts…’ Gadreel whined in fear as Thaddeus sprinkled the last of holy oil onto him. “Please don't… Starlight… help..No… It hurts… It hurts.” 

Thaddeus growled reaching out and gagging the angel as he mocked him. “Please.. Starlight… It hurts… Starlight… Stop… Well Starlight isn't here and he's never going to help you. The only thing he will do when he gets out of that pit he's in is die.” 

Gadreel shuddered and cried at the words but screamed in agony as Thaddeus lit the holy oil covering his body. ‘AAHHHHH…. IT BURNS.. NO MORE… NO MORE… PLEASE....’

…

Castiel headed for the training grounds. “Excuse me but I.. I was wondering if I could speak to Michael for a moment.”

At first, Simikiel was listening, but then Castiel mentioned Michael and the former scoffed. “Why would you want to speak to Archangel Michael? What business could you possibly have?” 0

“I have a message for him. For his ears only.” Castiel said.

“You? Of course, you. Messenger angels,” the other angel huffed. “He’s not here. Archangel Michael just went back to his room.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel said and flew. 

…

Gadreel whined lowly as he was dragged out of one torture and into another. His wrists were bound above his head as the whipping started.

...

The angel of Thursday took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in,” Michael’s emotionless voice comes from inside the room.

Castiel took another breath and open the door stepping inside. “Archangel Michael Sir.. I have a message for you from Gadreel.”

The archangel looked up from his desk. “A message from Gadreel?” he questioned. “Oh, would you close the door?” 

Castiel closed the door. “Yes Sir. He wishes to speak with you Sir.”

“Oh, well, then. I will come by his post,” Michael sighed and pulled an agenda, mumbling as he tried to find a suitable time. The archangel blinked. “By the way, Castiel… rumors say you are one of the fastest angels? And apparently you are proficient in handling weapons.” 

“Gadreel doesn't have a post Sir he is still in jail and yes I am second fastest Messenger and well versed in weaponry.” Castiel said softly.

Michael frowned. “Gadreel doesn’t-- I assumed he was out of his jail long ago!” the archangel exclaimed before taking a deep breath. “As for you… how would you feel if you were to be tasked in saving my vessel from perdition?” 

“We all assumed he was… and I would be honored Sir.”

“I will speak to him soon. Very soon… and you are now tasked to do so. If you need a group of soldiers to help… tell me.” 

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir. I will be glad for any aid you can provide.”

“I will speak to the angels… you will meet them in, say, three days,” Michael looked at his agenda again. “...I will just go see Gadreel now. Thank you, Castiel.” 

“As you wish. See you in three days. Goodbye Sir.” Castiel said softly turning and leaving.kicked out :’)

….

Gadreel screamed hoarsely into the gag in his mouth. Tears dripped from his eyes as Thaddeus whipped him repeatedly with the razor tipped cat-a-nines. His back was ablaze of pain. Blood pooled at his feet. Another lash this one raining firey pain along his right wing. ‘Stop…. Please… No more… It hurts… Please… It hurts….’ He begs. Pleads. Sobbing at the agony of it as Thaddeus whips him again. And again. He has been at it for hours. Days. Minutes. It didn't matter it hurt. It all hurt.

“You let the devil into Eden. You were wrong to let that snake into the Garden. You allowed the humans to be corrupted. You caused Father to leave. You caused The Messenger to kill himself. You! You alone. Do you admit it?” Thaddeus yelled as he whipped Gadreel's wings viciously.

The angel screamed at vicious assault shaking his head as he was unable to speak through the gag. He didn't do any of that except let Lucifer in but he was with him… ‘Starlight…’

Thaddeus growled reaching out and twisting Gadreel around so he was facing him before laying into the angel some more. One lash caught Gadreel in the face the razor tip of the cat gashing his cheek open he screamed with the pain. Panting in agony as the Warden finally laid the whip down. 

Gadreel hung from bloody wrists his whole body shaking with the pain he was in. He watched through glazed eyes as Thaddeus came back toward him with a bucket. He knew what was in that bucket. “Nmmm… Nmmm…” The exguard whined out as Thaddeus raised the bucket of salt over Gadreel's head dumping it on him. Gadreel shrieked as the salt was rubbed into bleeding wounds. Every wound. 

The Warden took great pleasure in rubbing the salt into Gadreel's wings. Laughing at the angels shrieks and sobs. “Oh and we can't forget this one can we.” Thaddeus grinned shoving a salt coated finger into the gash on Gadreel's cheek. 

Gadreel couldn't even stand when the warden finally stops and drags him back to his cell. Throwing him inside as he rips the gag from his mouth. The angel whines and pulls himself onto his bed sobbing in agony. ‘No more… please no more… it hurts… so much…’ He lays on his side simply because it hurts less pillowing his head in arms and lets the tears come in earnest. The tears mix with salt in the gash on his cheek making it burn all the more.

….

“Move aside, Thaddeus. I need to--” Michael took a deep breath. “Why have you not released Gadreel yet?!” 

“He has yet to admit he was wrong to let Lucifer in Sir.” Thaddeus said.

“The only thing he did was let Lucifer in--” Michael hissed but bit his tongue. “Do you ask him? Constantly?” 

“I ask him as much as needed.”

“Which is how often?” 

“About once or twice a day?”

Michael frowned. “Well, I will see to him now, and it will be a private conversation.” 

Thaddeus huffed and walked away.

The archangel walked further inside the jail. “Gadreel?” he called. 

The exguard raises his head within his cell. Wincing as the action pulls at his wounds. “Yes..” He says hoarsely. 

“Castiel told me you wish to speak with m-- what did he do to you?!?!” Michael hissed the last part out, horror filled him when he finally saw the angel clearly. 

“Yes.. and whatever he wishes to do..” Gadreel whispered as he tried to sit up only to fall back onto the stone slab he was laying on whining in pain. “Michael.. please… don't kill him.. please…”

“I am going to jail Thaddeus,” Michael hissed. “This is not ‘punished accordingly’. And what do you mean? Who?” 

“Lucifer don't … please… don't kill him…. Or at least kill us both. Michael please…” Gadreel begged once more trying to sit up. Blood ran in riverlets down his beaten burned salt encrusted body. He sucked in harsh intakes of air as he finally sits upright. Sitting there panting for a few moments. “Michael… if you ever cared.. please at least... let us die together.. don't take my mating bond too.. please..” The angel cried shaking in pain. “Let me die… if you have any mercy…” ‘Let me die…’  
hey~  
“Gadreel,” Michael said, voice trembling, and he licked his lips and sucked in a breath to stay calm. “Sit down… rest, Gadreel, rest… I will take care of Thaddeus and-- and as for Lucifer…” the archangel swallowed and sighed. “I… I will talk him out. Except if he truly wish to kill me… I will talk us out of the fight. Okay?” He couldn’t let the guard suffer. Logically, yes, Lucifer probably used him to enter the Garden and corrupt the humans, but… deceit, sweet talk, lies from Lucifer’s side was probably used. And there was-- a chance… the Mark… Lucifer never truly tried to kill him before then.

Gadreel whined with the pain he was in. Shifting slightly to try and find a less painful way of sitting. “Please… he was going to.. to just ignore them… something set him off… ..If it comes to fight… promise me.. you won't make me live without him… please..”

“.... I… I…” Michael’s breath hitched. “... I promise.” he closed his eyes. If he… if Lucifer truly will not listen…

“Thank you brother.” Gadreel whispered hugging his knees. “Thank you.”

“...meanwhile, what charges do you want to press against Thaddeus?”

“What? What do you mean? I am sentenced to eternity in here…” Gadreel asked tilting his head in confusion.

“Eternity? No, you were supposed to be punished accordingly,” Michael hissed. “This is not what he was supposed to do. I had thought Thaddeus was fair and wise enough…. Apparently not. What charges do you wish to press against the Warden?”

“But I.. I let the devil into Eden. I was wrong to let that snake into the Garden. I allowed the humans to be corrupted. I caused Father to leave. I caused The Messenger to kill himself. I alone!” Gadreel whispered half to himself like he he quoting a hymn. 

“Do you truly believe Lucifer is the Devil?” Michael said, kneeling down to look at Gadreel. “Can Father be forced to leave Heaven, or could we figure out his emotions? Gabriel was partly my fault; I did not realize how he felt.”

“I… I… Starlight isn't the devil… No one can make Father do anything.. But… Gabriel… he didn't like fighting…” Gadreel said softly his head in his hands fingers gripping his hair. “But… he said… all the time..”

“Oh, Thaddeus, you bastard,” Michael growled to himself. “So, is there any charges you wish to press against Thaddeus?” 

The angel looked up at Michael his face caked in grime and smeared with blood and salt. “Would you?”

“I’m already going to charge him for torture. Anything else?” 

“Harassment.. Confinement..” Gadreel whispered. “Can I think on it? I'm tired…” The angel licked chapped lips. “Can I… May I have some water?”

Michael snapped up some water. “Here,” he gave him a bottle of water. “...Sta-- sure. You can think on it. I will see you again later… perhaps tomorrow.” 

Gadreel nodded slowly sipping the water. “Thank you… and yeah see you…” The angel huddle around the water bottle terrified someone would take it from him. He sipped it again before capping it and curling up on the stone slab. “Thank you for speaking with me.”

“I will come tomorrow,” Michael promised, getting up and walked out, keeping an eye if Thaddeus showed up.

The Warden watched angrily as the firstborn left. He waited until he was sure Michael was gone before he headed for Gadreel's cell with a growl.

“Well, well, well. A royal guest, huh?” Thaddeus hissed. “What did he say to you?” 

Gadreel wanted to ignore the Warden but he knew better. “T… That he would talk to Lucifer before fi. fi….fighting him.”

“Oh, and that was it?” Thaddeus challenged. Huh. So that’s going to happen… hmm. He should tell Uriel and Zachariah about this development.

“Just that he would try to… but he didn't think it would work..” Gadreel said softly clenching his water bottle. 

“Oh, really? So, ready to feel your devil of a mate die?” Thaddeus sneered. “And what is that you’re holding? Hmm?” 

“Yes that's all he said and no I'm not ready… how the fuck can you ever be ready for that… and… and.. water… he let me have some water…” Gadreel said in a rush his voice cracking as he tightened his grip on the bottle. Please don't take it… I'm so thirsty… and hungry… but please…

“Oh…” Thaddeus smiled a slow, cruel smile before opening the cage and looked at the bottle. “Hmm. Did you know that humans thought lemon in water is good for health?” 

“Why does that matter? What… what do you want?” Gadreel asked hunching in on himself over the bottle. 

“Let’s try the water first…” Thaddeus grabbed the water bottle and pulled it out of Gadreel’s grasp. 

Gadreel made a grab for the bottle but just ended up on the floor whining in pain. 

The bottle was opened by Thaddeus and the warden dumped the contents on Gadreel’s head.

The angel sputtered and shook his head. “Bastard… you bastard.”

“And now comes the lemons,” Thaddeus summoned up some lemons and squeezed them so the liquid contents dripped on Gadreel’s face.

Gadreel whined lowly in pain as the acidic juice stings.<

“Good, isn’t it? A little refreshment for you…” Thaddeus laughed.

Gadreel just whined curling up on the floor of his cell. “Bastard… you fucking bastard..”

“You’ve said that. So, ready to admit that that snake is the Devil?” 

“He's not… stop calling Lucifer that..”

“Oh, he is. He is. Ingrain that in your head.” 

“No! He's not.. he's not..” Gadreel gasped out.

Thaddeus hissed and slapped Gadreel before he took out his whip.

Gadreel whined and tried to get under the stone slab that was chained to the wall. 

“Oh, hell no,” the warden hissed and whipped Gadreel with the cat-o-nine tails.

Gadreel screamed. 

….

Michael knocked on Raphael’s door, shifting his footing uncomfortably. 

“Come in.” Raphael called.

Opening the door, Michael let himself in. “Raphael. I was wondering if… if we could tell the council that I am pressing charges on Thaddeus… or can you advise me what to do to a torturer?” 

“Your pressing charges on Thaddeus? For what?” Raphael asked turning towards Michael from where he was writing reports.

“Torture and harassment… others coming up soon.” 

“Amm…. Isn't that his job?” Raphael said softly not the he ever agreed with it. He hated it. 

“He is a warden not a torturer… Wait. Are you agreeing with this?” Michael bit his lip. 

Raphael curled his nose. “Fuck no! I just thought that they were one and the same. Thaddeus has been… has always done as he pleased to anyone given to him. I just finished healing Castiel from the whipping he got.. I'm still not sure how that kid was on his feet.” Raphael half ranted.

“No, no… how did I just know about this?” Michael hissed before biting his lip. “...I think you should come with me to see Gadreel.” 

Raphael gulped and grabbed his med bag. “Are you willing to listen to me Brother? Because if so we need to do a total overhaul of Heaven's upper management.” The Healer said softly as the two archangels made they're way out of the Healer's room.

“....listen to what?” Michael gulped.

Raphael took a breath and replied. “Uriel and Zachariah are both handing anyone who doesn't do exactly what they want over to Thaddeus that is how Castiel ended up there. Naomi is pointing out problem angels for Reeducation.” The Healer took a breath. “Samandriel is on his way to Thaddeus as we speak. He's barely an adult.”

“Wha-- wha--” Michael gaped. “I… how did I not know this… I…” failed as a leader, he didn’t say.  
[lol its ok]

“They hid it from you. They tried hiding it from me. But with the injuries… they said you knew… I have tried talking you about this… but they always step in..”

“I… I… how did-- I…” Michael took a deep breath. “We need to reorganize them without… without them realizing….” 

“Yes… and what about.. you know… I had hoped Dad would of found someway to control the Mark.. but.. here we are.. and no Dad..”

“....I will talk to Lucifer I have promised Gadreel I would talk to him..”

“Good. I don't think Lucifer is evil just mad and being controlled by the Mark.” Raphael said softly as they walked into the hall leading to the jail.

“I will also deal with Thaddeus. He… this cannot continue,” Michael hissed. “This is not Hell.”

“Good. He needs to be dealt with.”

“How do I deal with him? I was thinking of putting him in jail, but that seems a little… light.”

“Honestly.. Gadreel is Lucifer's mate and Thaddeus tortured him so… what would you do if it was Lucifer or Gabriel… Or maybe handle the bastard over to Lucifer to deal with.” Raphael said thinking about it.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Lucifer would kill him, most likely. Gabriel… now that is interesting. I never knew what he is thinking.”

“That is what they would do… but what would you do if they were Gadreel's place..”

“I... “ Michael growled. “I will make sure he receives the same treatment he gave my brothers.”

Raphael just nodded and gave a cold smile. “Now let's teach this brat why Archangels are feared.”

….

Gadreel screamed hoarsely as Thaddeus chased him around the cell. Whipping him repeatedly in the same place any time he tried to get under the bed. ‘It hurts… Starlight… It hurts… Michael said.. he would deal with Thaddeus… AAhhh… Stop.. Stop… It hurts..’ Blood coated the floor. He screamed again as the lash burned across his left wing. “Stop… Please… It hurts… S..Starlight…” The angel slipped in his own blood and fell onto his stomach sobbing as the lashes rained down on his back and wings.’He said it wasn't supposed to be like this… Lucifer please… don't be what they say… please… be my Starlight…’ The exguard screamed and shrieked not having the energy to run away from the onslaught. 

The moment Thaddeus heard footsteps, he backed out of the cell and vanished his whip. “I will check on that,” he growled as he closed Gadreel’s cell. “You stay put.”

Gadreel just curled up crying in agony slowly pulling himself under the stone slab. It hurt.. it hurt so much…

Thaddeus walked away from the cell and into the entrance, making sure he didn’t have any blood on him. “Ah, Archangel Raphael and Archangel Michael. What is it that had me the pleasure of seeing you both?”

“I need to do an inspection of the prisoners.” Raphael said calmly but Michael could see the rage in the Healer's eyes.

Michael looked at Thaddeus coldly. “And I need to speak to you. Come with me.”

The warden blinked but followed. He couldn’t fight an archangel…

‘Raphael… you can bring Gadreel to the medical ward if need be. I will pardon his actions,’ Michael said, glancing to Raphael for a second before disappearing into a jail cell with Thaddeus for ‘speaking’.

‘I was planning on it… how bad did he look?’ Raphael asked as he slowly made his way from cell to cell healing as he went. ‘Michael, Can you call a few guards in here so we can move everyone to a secure ward in the Healing Halls? Someone you trust.’

‘Someone I… yes, I will send Raziel, Af, and Ambriel to you. Do you need more?’ Michael said as he summoned two chairs in the cell. “Please, sit.”

‘That should be fine. Thank you brother.’

“What is this about Archangel Michael?” Thaddeus asked as he sat down.

Michael immediately summoned some straps on Thaddeus’ legs to bind him down before he sat down. “Well, I wish to talk to you about the prisoners,” he growled. “Many of them I see… I don’t think they’re supposed to be imprisoned. And your treatment of everyone… is torture. May I ask why?” the archangel asked through gritted teeth.

“Why? You think a time out and a talking to will get any of them to do has you want. Then your a fool.” Thaddeus hissed.

“Then why are there unrelated prisoners?! And no. You are right. But the jail has been designed so that an angel could not spread their wings; that was supposed to be torturous enough; if need be, their grace could be locked down for certain amount of time,” Michael growled back. “This is not Hell, Thaddeus.”[do we need a raph-gadreel interaction?] [I’ll be gadreel? :v]

Thaddeus just shook his head. “You just don't get it.”

“Do I, now?” Michael tilted his head, tone challenging the warden. “Answer me one. By. One. First, why are there innocent prisoners?! The council never mentioned them, and no one has given them the order to be jailed, much less tortured!”

“Uriel and Zachariah both drop off prisoners. I don't question them and I do as they ask me to.”

“You don’t ask questions?” Michael narrowed his eyes. “So I assume you do not know what these prisoners’ faults are?”

“Only what I am told.”

“Only what-- fine. What was Samandriel’s fault and what have you decided to do with him?” Michael hissed. “You were supposed to know their limits. You were supposed to keep them at the very least at a decent living condition. Jail is supposed to be the lightest punishment there is, because all it does is make the prisoners uncomfortable enough they reconsider.”

“Samandriel is just going to sit here until Uriel gets back. It nothing more than a training session for him. And they have a decent living condition. They have a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.”

“They?” Michael crossed his arms. “Seems like not the case with Gadreel. He was drained, bruised, wounded, whipped, and I know that was salt I saw in his wounds. Explain.”

“He won't repent. I told you earlier of this. He will side with the devil in a heartbeat.” 

Michael hissed. “Do not call my brother the devil. I will talk to Lucifer. And I believe Gadreel knows the difference between right and wrong, himself, and do not need to be taught again. And you have forgotten there is most likely the factor of deceit from Lucifer. Gadreel was a very effective guard.”

“Was… until he turned on Heaven and joined sides with satan. The Snake.”

“Now who just won’t learn, hmm?” Michael narrowed his eyes. “Second warning. Do not call my brother that.”

Thaddeus growled. “You don't realize it do you.. Lucifer isn't your brother anymore. He's the Devil and Satan and The Snake but he isn't The Morningstar. The Morningstar is dead. Has been since you threw him out of Heaven.”[OUCH]

The moment the warden finish saying ‘Heaven’, Michael slapped him hard. “He is not dead, and he is still him. He was consumed by rage, yes, but the cause is not something comprehensible to your unintelligent mind, and I am ashamed that you can dare call an archangel, fallen as he may be, by names and look down upon him.” He slapped Thaddeus again, his other hand making a fist, not wanting to accidentally kill Thaddeus but really wanted to hit him with all he’s got.

Thaddeus gaped at the archangel. “You really should expect the truth.”

“You do not know the truth,” Michael hissed before leaving the cell and locked it, covering it with his grace so that the situation was more or less the same with the Cage.

….

Raphael intentionally left Gadreel's cell for last. He took a deep breath and slipped inside. Cursing at the blood all over the floor fresh blood that was still warm. “Gadreel…”

The ex-guard peeked out from under the stone slab, frowning and swallowing painfully when he saw the archangel. “...Ar--archangel Raphael, sir…” he softly but hoarsely said. “Why are you here?”

“I am doing a check of all the prisoners. Can you come out here please? Or would it be easier for me to come down there? Whatever hurts you less…” The Healer said softly. 

Not wanting to risk it, Gadreel slowly and painfully crawled out from under the slab, groaning at the pain and feeling the blood trickle from where he had been viciously whipped.

Raphael bit back a growl. ‘Michael… Gadreel has been whipped repeatedly recently like so recently the blood on the floor is still warm.’ The Healer knelt down beside the angel. “May I heal you?”

“...please…” Gadreel begged. He didn’t know what made him so lucky, so, so lucky recently… he got to drink and now Raphael is here…

The Healer leaned forward slowly laying a hand on Gadreel. On one of the few uninjured places on the angel. Raphael sent his grace into the angel slowly. He healed everything that he could but huffed a breath at the burns and cuts that wouldn't heal easily. “I am going to have to take you up to the Halls. Some of these need more than just grace to heal and your wings will take time.”

“...can I?” Gadreel wondered, still couldn’t believe his luck.

‘Archangel Raphael, sir, Archangel Michael told us to come to you, but we are not sure where you are,’ Af contacted the Healer.

‘I am in Heaven's jail. Please start moving the prisoners to Ward D in the Healing Halls.’ Raphael said. “Yes of course you can.”

‘Yes, sir,’ Af replied.

“But I… I am to be here for… eternity,” Gadreel whispered.

“Not anymore. Come on.” Raphael said softly carefully picking Gadreel up. “I'll take you myself and if anyone tries stopping me I will remind them that just because I am a Healer doesn't mean I am not an Archangel.”

“I can.. I can help you,” Ambriel’s small voice sounded from behind Raphael. 

“No… I got him. Please help the others.” Raphael said softly heading for the front of the jail. “Michael… I am sorry brother but I need you to come with me please.”

“Yes, sir,” Ambriel went to get the other prisoners. 

‘What is it, Raphael? I am debating on whether to put this… this worm to a cell and block it like it was the Cage or…’

‘Michael please… come with me… I need you to pardon Gadreel. I am not sure if he will even make the night… lock the bastard in that cell and… come with me..’

‘I will.’

‘Thank you…’ Raphael said softly walking up to Michael. 

“Raphael…” Michael helped Raphael went out of the jail together.

The Healer nodded and headed for the Healing Halls with Gadreel in his arms and Michael at his side.

….

Raphael cursed under his breath. This was bad like really bad. The Healer sighed as he readied himself for a long haul. He wasn't leaving Gadreel alone. He couldn't. The only thing keeping the angel alive was his bond. He carefully picked Gadreel pick and headed for his room. Where his private healing rooms were connected to it. 

….

Castiel flew through Hell looking for Dean Winchester but he was also on a secret mission. He flew in wide circles ever lower. He looked around before diving steeply pulling his wings tight to his back a move most angels didn't do because of the change of ripping muscle. He flared his wings and flapped once landing on top of the cage. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Come Lucifer’s voice. Sounds tired and low and desperate for company…

“Castiel Sir and I.. I… well… you see… I wanted to know if.. Gadreel is right… did you really plan on ignoring the humans…” Castiel stammered.

“What, ignoring the humans? What do you mean? Michael’s going to kill me and I care about humans right now?”

“Gadreel asked to speak to Michael on your behalf. To ask him to speak to you.. Michael said that he would… I wanted to inform you of that and… Sir… Gadreel…” The angel trailed off not sure how to explain how to say it.

“He would?” Lucifer asked in wonder and amazement. “...he would? Ah… Gadreel… my love… where is he? He’s hurt… he’s hurt… save him…”[asdfghj damn it i need to sleep I got church tmorw morning :/] [goodnight Ash sweet dreams~ i think i got a lot of time tomorrow tho after church] ^w^

 

“Sir… Gadreel is with Raphael in his private healing rooms… Raphael hasn't left his side in three days Sir… he said Gadreel is in a really bad condition…”  
Check in call. >hey~]

“And how do you know?” Lucifer was instantly on alert again. How does this little angel know about his Gadreel?! “Actually, scratch that. How does Raphael even know?! Who hurt Gadreel?!” [sorry mom called lol] [yep she just sometimes calls at random times :v] yepp :D]

“Michael went to Raphael after talking to Gadreel. Raphael went to do in inspection of the prisoners and brought them all into the Healing ward. As to who hurt Gadreel… that would be Thaddeus.”

“I’m gonna kill the bitch,” Lucifer growled. “How do you know all this?” 

“I was with Gadreel for a few days three days ago when all this happened.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly. “So, that many angels and Michael didn’t know, huh? What kind of piece of shit…” 

“Michael didn't know. Uriel, Zachariah and Naomi made sure of it. Everyone else thought he knew. I believe he has locked Thaddeus up… something about letting him get a taste of his own medicine..” Castiel said.

“You sure know a lot, little angel,” Lucifer drawled. “Makes me suspicious.” 

“I have been talking to Gadreel. He said he wanted you to know asked me to tell you… so that you would know they helped him.. that…” Castiel trailed off biting his lip. 

“....that what?” Lucifer whispered, heart aching. He knew, he knew… Gadreel has been talking to him, too…

“That.. he wasn't alone… Raphael is with him like I said. But they are trying to break the seals… to free you… so that.. that…” Castiel trailed back off. 

“That… what?” Lucifer now sighed, impatient. Why was this angel starting and stopping?! He was supposed to be a Messenger angel, right?! 

Castiel took a deep breath and just rushed the last part. “So that you can say goodbye…”

Oh Father no. No. No. “Can’t Raphael do something for him?!” Lucifer asked, eyes tearing up. “Please, please ask Raphael…” he pleaded, not caring about his pride anymore. “Please…” 

“He is doing everything he can Sir. He hasn't left Gadreel's side in three whole days and he won't leave his side.” Castiel said softly. 

“I…. I… I….” Lucifer stammered. “I…. Oh Father no…. Gadreel… Gadreel…” he started to sob. “Gadreel…” 

“I am sorry Sir.. but I have another mission I need to complete is there any message you want delivered.” Castiel said softly.

“Tell… tell Gadreel I… I… I know. I always heard… and I love him…” Lucifer said in between his sobbing. “Why, Father, why?!” 

“Yes Sir. I will tell him Sir.” Castiel said raising his wings. “I hope to see you soon Morningstar.”

Lucifer didn’t reply, just lay curled up on his side on a corner of the Cage, sobbing.3

…..

Raphael turned to Michael. “How are the seals coming? How many more do we have to break?”

“How many… still ten more,” Michael said, rubbing his head. “This is… I… What am I supposed to say to Lucifer…” 

“Say…. Well… Follow me sounds like the best thing… and you lead him here..” Raphael said turning back to his fitfully sleeping patient. “We don't have much time left.”

“...I am sorry. I should have known, I should have done something, I should have checked…” Michael frustratedly said, gritting his teeth. “And I’ll do that.” 

“I will agree with the fact you should have checked but you had no way of knowing that you needed to..” Raphael replied softly. “Break them brother… quickly.” 

“Yes, but the last seal needs the youngest Winchester’s cooperation…” Michael hissed.

“Then we best speak to them soon.” Raphael said.

“Yes we should,” Michael said, getting up. “...I will need a vessel.” 

“Yes… or take an older one… for now..” Raphael said as he check on Gadreel. 

“Yes… I suppose I can do that…” Michael said, already thinking. After all, John Winchester has died… “As for you, will you need one?” 

“I have one.. but I need to stay here… he is getting worse…”

“Alright. I will go, then…” Michael said, “It’s time they talk to me, anyway.” 

….

Someone knocked on the Winchesters’ current motel door and Dean immediately jerked awake.

“Dean… what? Who?” Sam said.

“I don’t know,” Dean gruffly said. “Who’s that?!” 

“...this is Michael,” a muffled voice answered. 

“Michael.. what do you want?” Sam asked getting up.

“To talk. Only to talk, you have my word.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Guy might be lying. Michael who, anyway?” 

Sam blinked and shook his head going to the door and opening it. “We have guns and will use them. Just talk.. nothing more.”

“Yes,” Michael slipped inside the room. “...Hello.”

Dean gaped and raised his gun immediately. “Who the hell are you?! Get out of our dad!” 

“Michael… why? Dad…” Sam asked.

“I am Michael the Archangel. Samuel Winchester, please, kill Lilith as soon as possible.” Michael said, straight to business.

“You… you? You?! I thought archangels…” Dean sputtered.

“One vessel bloodline,” Michael explained before looking at Sam. “Samuel, please…” 

“You want me to kill Lilith. Why?” Sam said his eyes wide.

“I wish to talk to my brother,” Michael quietly said. “My brother’s mate is dying. Please. You killing Lilith is the only way.” 

“Mate? Dying? What?...” Sam said blinking. 

“Why should we believe you?” Dean still hasn’t lowered the gun.

“Lucifer. Lucifer’s mate… or you might call a mate a spouse… is dying,” Michael said, fidgeting.

Sam sighed slowly. “How do I kill her?”

“Use this.” Michael gave Sam an angel blade. “Or kill her with your powers, like you do. Please, be quick…”

“Wh-- Sam, you’re trusting him?!” Dean exclaimed.

“It's Michael, Dean and would you really not let his brother say goodbye to his mate.” Sam said softly. “I won't do that.”

“He might be lying,” Dean growled. 

“I am not,” Michael countered.

“Dean he isn't… Lucifer does have a mate.” Sam said. “I will kill Lilith as soon as I can find her.”

“Thank you,” Michael said gratefully. 

“How the hell do you know Satan has a mate?” Dean hissed.

Michael hissed back. “Do not call him that!” 

“I know because My Mate told me and if you don't want Baby pink for a month you better not call Lucifer that again.” Sam hissed out before gulping. “I… ah...I…”

“Your… mate?” Michael blinked. Did Castiel… but that angel marked Dean, what is Castiel doing?! “Well, please kill her. Just go to this church, Lilith will be there.” 

Sam nodded. “I will go now. And no Cas is Dean's.. I can't tell you who my mate is. He doesn't want anyone to know. Says it's not safe.”

“Okay. I will… go with you, I need to speak to Lucifer fast,” Michael decided. “May I fly you both there?” 

Sam grinned. “Please.”[church i gtg. Ttyl~]😄

…..

Raphael sat at Gadreel's bedside the angel's breathing was ragged and rasping. The Healer sighed lightly laying a hand on Gadreel's arm sending more grace into the younger angel. They were running out of time. Gadreel was dying and all the grace in the world wouldn't save the angel. He needed his mate it was the only chance he had. 

Gadreel gasped out a breath his eyes blinking open. “Raph..” 

“Easy. Easy. Gadreel.” Raphael said.

“Luu… Luu..” Gadreel sobbed out coughing for breath.

“Gadreel… easy.. easy… just breath..” Raphael said softly.

Gadreel gasped shaking. “Sta… Sta...ight.. iss.. uuu...”

“Oh Gadreel…” Raphael said softly sending more grace into the angel. The exguard blinked up at The Healer with fever glazed eyes before slowly losing consciousness once more. ‘Hurry Michael..’

…..

Sam walked into the church with propose. “Lilith…” The hunter yelled.

The demon appeared, grinning. “Hello,” Lilith drawled, “Sam.” 

“Wow… Your happy for someone who is about to die..”

“Oh, I’m not the one dying here,” Lilith growled and raised her hand, about to shot Sam with the demon’s light. 

The hunter stood his ground. “Trust me don't do it. He won't kill you quick.”

Lilith just grinned maliciously before shrieking in surprise when Dean tackled her to the ground. “Now, Sam!” 

Sam stabbed Lilith quickly. “Goodbye now Lilith.”

A bright light covers Lilith when she died, and her blood went to a spiral and a bright, bright light filled the room…

“Lucifer, follow me!!” 

….

Gadreel wheezed painfully every breath hurt. The exguard was barely conscious but his wings hurt.. they burned… and scent of smoke rose in the air. ‘Lucifer…. I love you… I love you… My Starlight… never forget that.. never.. ’

The door was slammed open and Michael went inside, panting, and Lucifer followed. “GADREEL!!!” he cried out and hugged the angel, “Oh, Father, no…” 

Gadreel gasped for breath as he clenched weakly at his mate. “Luu… Luu…”

Raphael stayed in the chair beside the angel in a full healing trance as he fought to keep the angel alive.

“Gadreel…” Lucifer sobbed, trembling as he hugged his mate. “Gadreel….” 

The oldest archangel just panted softly from the exertion of getting there.

Gadreel clenched Lucifer's feathers. “Luu…” The angel's own wings smoking lightly as he moaned in pain. “Lo.. u..”

“Love you too, dear, I’m so sorry, I love you,” Lucifer sobbed as he sent waves of his grace, nearly panicking at the state of Gadreel’s wings.

The angel sighed lightly at the feel of his mate's grace. His own flickering against Lucifer's in a desperate attempt it keep itself alight. “Lu.. st A…”

“I’ll stay, I’ll stay, oh Father, I’ll stay, I love you,” Lucifer cried and chanted as he gave more and more of his grace to Gadreel.[i have given Mi over to the shelter]:)) yep it’s okay. Bittersweet but okay :D at least he’s ok~] ((hugs)))

The angel's breathing slowly eased and he slipped into sleep in his mate's arms. 

Raphael blinked himself out of his trance. “Do not let him go. You are all that is keeping him alive. I am not sure if I can pull him back again.” True.. brittersweet…> ((Hugs))>

“I’m… okay. Okay. I’ll stay,” Lucifer gulped and laid his head on Gadreel’s chest. “...why… why did this happen to him… he’s a good angel…” 

Raphael grimaced. “The simple answer is no one realized that Thaddeus didn't let him go like he was supposed to. The more complicated one I…. we will explain later. Don't worry about it right now. You just take care of Gadreel. That's what matters.” The Healer explained yawning.

“Oh, the Uriel, Zachariah, Naomi, Thaddeus thing?” Lucifer hissed, raising his head. “I know that. I know that, you ass… more corrupt than Hell.” 

Raphael huffed. “Yes… and yes they are… and they will be dealt with.. but healing the damage they did came first. Keeping Gadreel alive came first. So don't snap at me Lucifer. I did what I could.”

Lucifer growled at the Healer and the General before closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He’s getting angry again… this isn’t good…

‘Raphael, I will go to the jail to see how Thaddeus is doing,’ Michael informed as he slipped out of the room. ‘If Lucifer starts to yell… call me.’ 

Raphael nodded slowly. ‘Sure.. I will…’ The Healer ran a hand through his hair. “Luc… I'm sorry… I should have checked.. I have known what those bastards have been doing… I thought it is on Michael's orders but he had no clue until three.. four..” The Healer shook his head. “Nevermind.. sometime ago.. I thought Gadreel was free..” Raphael yawned again. “Keep a hand on him or better yet hold him. He needs your grace.”

“...sleep, Raphael,” Lucifer murmured, laying his head down again. “Sleep. I’ll interrogate you all later.” 

“Wake me.. if anything changes.. anything at all..” Raphael said leaning back in his chair his eyes slipping closed.

Lucifer sighed. He just got out of the Cage and… and it’s still… he’s still… the Morningstar closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek on Gadreel, wondering what to do…

Gadreel instinctively curled closer to Lucifer.

…..

“So,” Michael entered the room. “How does it feel, cut off from everything and everyone?” 

Thaddeus just shook his head. “You will regret letting him back into Heaven.”

“Regret? How about you regretting your actions which caused an angel to literally be tortured to the brink of death?” Michael hissed. 

“Regret… not likely.. that traitor should have been killed on the spot.”

“Which would’ve been kinder than your actions,” Michael growled. “Yes, Gadreel let Lucifer in. Yes, Gadreel is Lucifer’s mate. But he never abandoned his post or misused his position, unlike another angel I could name.” 

“Never abandoned his post or misused his position.. he did both when he let Lucifer into Eden and your the one who didn't kill him when you should have.”

“I didn’t kill him because killing was too harsh a punishment!” Michael exclaimed. “And he did not. I am certain Lucifer managed to deceive his mate; he was best at that… either deceit or manipulation. Or, threat, which seems very unlikely…” 

“So you would have leave him alive with a broken bond.. and you are saying I'm cruel.” Thaddeus hissed with a cold smile.

“Mind you, I did not make the Cage,” Michael said. “I do not know what it does other than able to hold angels inside without vessels.” 

Thaddeus laughed coldly. “You know nothing about a lot of things. Oh Great Prince of Heaven.”

“More like I admit to not knowing certain things,” Michael murmured, not offended in the slightest. “Unlike you who truly do not know about the situation…” the Mark, Michael wanted to spat in the torturer’s face, or that I am planning on bringing the management down. 

Thaddeus laughed and turned away. “Believe what you will. But don't come to me when they turn on you.”

The archangel narrowed his eyes at that. Thaddeus is clearly planning something… and he needs to find out about it. For now, however, he just stored the information. “Thaddeus, you will stay here without any means of communication and with minimal grace; food and drinks provided, until we have decided what to do with you.” Michael said with a tone of finality.

The angel just watched Michael leave.

Outside the door, Michael painted sigils and locked the cell with his grace, making sure what he said stayed that way, including the food and drinks via linking a bit of his grace to the cell. Afterwards, he made the sigils invisible before going away, back to his office. He had work to do.

….

Gadreel blinked himself awake feeling more alive than he had for centuries. He curled into the pleasant cool beside him. “Mmmm…”

His pillow was shifting, and Lucifer frowned and made small protesting noises in his sleep, shifting a bit from where he laid his head on Gadreel’s chest. 

The angel looked down and his eyes widened at the sight. Lucifer… but. The was impossible. He reached out with one hand poking the figure lightly. 

Lucifer squeaked a bit but was still asleep.

Gadreel blinked and poked the figure again. This had to be a trick of his own mind. 

The Morningstar batted the offending hand, hissing and grumbling but still determinedly not opening his eyes.

Gadreel flinched hard at the sudden movement his eyes slamming closed as he whined in fear. 

Nothing happened except Lucifer now was lazily laying his arms over Gadreel, giving a soft purr.

The angel peeked a look then frowned confused at the lack of pain. What was this? A dream? Or… He shifted reaching out a hand and running his fingers along the archangel's spine between his wings. 

Lucifer softly moaned at the touch, and shifting so he could be closer to the hand, wings fluttering a bit.

Gadreel ran his hand back and forth between Lucifer's wings. 

Slowly, Lucifer opened one of his eyes and stretched a bit before yawning and waking up fully, still sprawled on Gadreel. “...good morning…” he mumbled.

“Good morning Starlight.” Gadreel whispered. 

“How was your sleep?” Lucifer sighed before realizing what he just said and looked at Gadreel fully. “Oh. Oh. Raphael, RAPHAEL!!”  
Raphael jerked awake. “What.. What?” 

“It was really good.” Gadreel said softly.

“Gadreel’s awake!!” Lucifer informed the Healer before he blinked at Gadreel. “That’s good… you needed it.” 

“Good.. if he's awake his grace is healing.” Raphael explained softly reaching out and checking on his patient. “Yup… much better..” The Healer yawned. “Rest. Food and drink. And more rest. Neither one of you are leaving that bed for more than a bath until I say otherwise. Understand? Good.” Raphael yawned again. “Okay change that… Luc can leave the bed.. but not the room…” 

Gadreel blinked. “Did you understand that? Because it sounded like… muttering it me..”

“You ain’t leaving the bed. I can. But that means… we can do whatever in the bed,” Lucifer winked, “like… a pillow fight.” 

“No. Luc..” Raphael sighed. “Just be careful.. and watch the wounds. A light pillow fight… not a feather explosion fight.. okay..” Raphael laughed shaking his head. “I need sleep…. Wake me… and… make sure he eats something okay.. and drinks…’

Lucifer looked at Gadreel. “Eat. Drink,” he stated. “I still don’t get angel biology. Why do we need to eat…?” 

“Because it becomes grace storage,” Michael said as he slipped back in the room. “Hello, Gadreel, Lucifer.”

Raphael huffed at Michael and threw a pillow at his eldest brother before curling up on top of his desk after shoving everything on it to the wall. “Night…. Wake me… if need be…”

Gadreel blinked. “Hello Ah… Sir…” Gadreel greeted lowly before whispering to Lucifer. “Luc…. Your little brother is weird..”

Michael caught the pillow before walking to Raphael and slipped the pillow under the Healer’s head. “How are you doing, Gadreel? And Raphael has always been like this.”

“He heard you,” Lucifer whispered back.p

Gadreel smiled slightly at Lucifer before answering Michael's question. “I feel better. Sore but not as bad as normal.. Thank you.. for talking to Luc..”

“Do not. I didn’t talk to him,” Michael sighed. “  
...I should go back to my office.”

“Castiel talked to me,” Lucifer softly said. “And beware, Mike, I might still want to kill you!” 

Michael just huffed a laugh and left.

“Please.. don't.. I just got you back.” Gadreel said. “Castiel probably saved my life..”

“It’s just a joke,” Lucifer said. “And yeah, I think he did. He talked to Michael, right?”  
okay lol

“Yeah. Yeah he did..I remember him here too.. he asked me if I wanted to tell you anything.”

“He asked me that too… did you receive my message?” 

“I don't know… I think so.. but everything was so.. I don't know.. blurring.. to was hard to stay awake.” Gadreel said softly. “I'm sorry…”

“It’s okay. I just… wanted to say… I love you and I heard all you said to me.” 

“I love you too.. you did… I wined a lot…”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t answer…” 

“I thought they blocked it… that I was talking to a wall..”

“No. But I talked to a wall, didn’t I?” 

Gadreel looked down and sniffed. “I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have left you alone that night… I was wrong… “ The exguard muttered something under his breath. “I alone..”

“No, no. It was my decision. Mine. It was… my… Mark…” Lucifer whispered the last part. “Sorry.” 

“You didn't do anything… I let it all happen.. I caused it.. I.. I… oh Father… Starlight… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I swear I didn't… Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” Gadreel pleaded guilty cowing in fear.

“No, no, no!! It’s not…. Gadreel… it’s not you…” Lucifer desperately grabbed the ex-guard. “No. No. You… I asked you to leave me alone, and I tempted the human… i shouldn’t have.” 

“But if I had never planned that date in Eden in the first place… Dad wouldn't have left… and Gabriel…” Gadreel hunch over shaking in terror.

“It was a date!” Lucifer cried out. “I ruined it!” 

“I planned it. I caused everything because I planned it. I caused Dad to leave. I caused The Messenger to kill himself. I caused it al… I alone. I.. was wrong…” Gadreel sobbed out.

“No, no, no… i planned the tempting… I… I… please don’t blame yourself…” 

“But… I…. I….” Gadreel sobbed.

“No.” Lucifer crossed his arms sternly. “No.” 

“But I… Gabriel…” Gadreel said softly. 

_Goodnight Autumn sweet dreams > have fun writing. >.[lol it’s okk goodnight Ash sweee dreams•~]_

_“No. Wait… Gabriel? What happened to Gabriel?” Lucifer blinked._

_Gadreel went still sniffing and pulling away from Lucifer until he hit the edge of the bed hugging his knees as he whined lowly but still fearfully quoted as he had been told for centuries. “I…. I…. Caused him to kill himself…”_

_“No. No… oh Father, Gabriel… but no. He had hated my fighting with Michael since day one. Maybe… when I fell…”_

_“No… Lucifer… he was already… before.. that… that was where… Raphael was….” Gadreel whispered rocking slightly and hissing as he pulled his wings around himself._

_“Then the last straw couldn’t have been you. Come on, love.”_

_“But… but…. He said…. I… I…. He said…” Gadreel sobbed out. He was so confused and his wings hurt and he could feel the warm trickle of blood down his back. “He said..”_

_“Who?” Lucifer asked, inwardly mourning Gabriel. After Gadreel rest… “Gadreel… calm down. Don’t stretch your wings too much, no curling up… your back…”_

_Gadreel stared at Lucifer before he uncurled and laid down spreading trembling wings. He knew that order ‘no curling up.’ it had been beat into him. He gave another sob._

_The archangel sent his grace to stop the bleeding. “Who told you that?”_

_“Thaddeus… my Master…”_

_Lucifer growled instantly. “He’s no master of anyone, the asshole. Don’t believe him.”_

_Gadreel closed his eyes. Anger. Anger meant pain. He was so tired of pain._

_The Morningstar didn’t say anything more, just sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed. “You need to eat,” he said after some minutes of silence._

_Eat. Eat…. Oh Father… the last time… he cried. Automatically reaching for his bond with Lucifer the one thing that he knew was safe. ‘Starlight… I had a dream about you… we were together again… It was the best sleep I've had since we were separated. I miss you… I love you..’_

_The Morningstar frowned as he tested the big hospital bed’s buttons before grinning when he found one that made them both sit up. “Hey,” Lucifer poked Gadreel’s cheek, “I’m here, you know.” He then pulled up the bed’s table and summoned some light, easy-to-digest food._

_The exguard flinched but turned to food. He knew if he didn't do what he was told he would just get beat more than he already was going to get just because he was a traitor. He couldn't stop the tears or the low whines of fear as he ate. Where were the little knives or was it poison again or… or…. Acid… He closed his eyes whimpering as he ate._

_‘Gadreel? What’s wrong? Is the food… not to your liking?’ Lucifer tried contacting his mate mentally as he picked a raspberry and ate his first meal since aeons, sighing in pleasure at the sensation of fructose and slight ellagic acid. “Gad…?”_

_Gadreel couldn't stop the jerk at the voice in his head. He bite his lip and tried to act like he just hit a wound as the tears came hard and fast. ‘Starlight…. Oh Luc… I missed you…. I… food… it tastes alright… I wonder if he switched to the drinks again… I hate that… I want water more… I hope it isn't acid… ‘_

_‘I’m right beside you, love,’ Lucifer laughed uneasily. Gadreel…? What have you really been through… he snapped up some water._

_‘I can only wish and dream that's true…’ Gadreel replied the water scared him but he was so thirsty. He reached out then pulled back remembering the last time he had, had water. Was it lemon juice instead?_

_‘It’s true. Look beside you…’ Lucifer said before waving uo a jug of water and another glass and poured some for himself and drank. Maybe Gadreel will snap out of it…_

_Gadreel blinked at the actions but slowly started drinking and eating a bit more. His stomach rolled. How much was he supposed to consume. All of it._

_Blinking, Lucifer started eating and purring, quickly finishing the food meant for them both. “I… uh…” Lucifer blinked when he realized his eating might have… disturbed Gadreel. “Sorry. Do you want more?”_

_Gadreel blinked at him and shook his head laying back down. He was so tired. He blinked again and let sleep claim him._

_Lucifer shrugged, cleaned and righted everything back before he sighed and he too fell asleep.  
….._

_“What do you mean Thaddeus cannot be contacted?” Naomi demanded. “Do not bring them all to me!”_

_“What would you want us to do then?” Uriel snapped._

_“I don’t know, find out what happened to Thaddeus?” Naomi rolled his eyes. “My facilities can not contain this many angels! We will look suspicious!”_

_“Fine. I will be back.” Uriel hissed back._

_Naomi shrugged as Uriel went away. This was… what happened to Thaddeus?!_

_Zachariah grunted. “I should get back. Don't want to get caught.”_

_“You should,” Naomi sighed. “Go.”_

_Zachariah huffed and left._

_‘Do you find him?’ Naomi asked Uriel as she organized her desk._

_‘No… he isn't anywhere.”?’_

_‘Any sort of magic around?’_

_‘Seals on the cells..’_

_‘Can you open it?’_

_‘No… this is archangel seals…’_

_‘That means an archangel has found out about Thaddeus. Uriel, you might have to discipline your underlings yourselves…’ Naomi hissed. ‘Any grace? If yes, whose?’_

_‘I can't tell who… but both Michael and Raphael were down here. ‘_

_‘Damn it. We need to make sure they both hasn’t figured out yet…’_

_‘And how would you like to do that?”_

_‘We need to corner one of them. That is the most effective, fastest way…’_

_‘Which one?’_

_‘Good question. Archangel Raphael is weaker but has a sharp perception, Archangel Michael is strong but someone always know where to find him because the garrison is just that big.’_

_“True but what fw we do?”_

_‘I can get the grace cuffs….’_

_‘Do it.. we will break them…”_

_‘Yes, we will,’ Naomi said, ‘And then Heaven is at our mercy. But… how about Lucifer? I can sense it when his Cage was broken out. He’s going to hunt the other archangels down until they’re dead… hmm. Should we set someone against him? Or somehow get him too?’_

_Hmmm we should… we get Gadreel back and we can control Lucifer. Raphael won't be hard to get right now because I know when he take a patient into those private halls of his he don't sleep at all. Michael will be the problem.’_

_‘Yes… perhaps we can… bargain once we got his brothers? But… hmm. That is hard,’ Naomi paused, thinking, ‘Or should we get him first? Hard first, easy later. Hmm… or maybe bargain is the easiest…’_

_‘Michael should be last. Get the others first.’_

_‘Yes. Bargaining seems best option… bargaining until we can slap the handcuffs on him.’_

_‘Yes. So the Healer and the traitor?’_

_Naomi grinned. ‘Yes. We should tell Zachariah…’_

_‘Hmmm…. Go ahead I will go see if I can talk to Raphael.’_

_‘Of course,’ Naomi said as she walked to her treatment room. ‘I will tell Zachariah. Uriel, you might want to come here for a bit. The grace cuffs are here with me.’_

_The angel landed in Naomi's office. “Where? Just in case i need them.”_

_“Here,” Naomi said, tossing him a pair of cuffs. “I will start my job, now. Good luck.”_

_The angel nodded and flew._

_….. [uriel & raph?]_

_Raphael groaned at the low alarm that someone was at his door. He rolled sleepily off his makeshift bed and stumbled toward the door in the other room. “Yes… What is it?”_

_“Archangel Raphael sir, there is something I wish you to inspect… may i come in?” Uriel’s muffled voice asked._

_Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he woke up. “I can get it if you want.”  
[Raph was in the room w/ Lu&Gad right?][oh okay lol]_

_“Come in… no.. I have a very delicate patient. I got it bro..” The Healer yawned. “I will step out though but make it quick..”_

_“It will be,” the muffled voice said again._

_Lucifer shrugged and went back to sleep._

_“Good..” Raphael said yawning as he stepped outside the room._

_The lesser angel quickly closed the door and slapped the cuffs on Raphael._

_Raphael blinked at the action. “Big mistake.” ‘MICHAEL! LUCIFER!’ No cuffs could block the archangel's links. Dad could. The cage could because Dad made it. But no cuffs could._

_Uriel just quickly flew them to a jail. ‘Zachariah, I got Raphael. We need to get the traitor fast.’_

_‘Raphael?!?!’ Michael exclaimed in worry and shock._

_‘Raph, what’s wrong?!’ Lucifer asked urgently._

_The Healer kicked out blindly. ‘Uriel.. he… fuck… he cuffed me.. be careful Lucifer. Michael the jail.. ‘_

_Michael hissed. ‘Jail? I will go there.’_

_‘I’ll leave Gadreel for a bit…’ come Lucifer’s worried voice. ‘He’s sleeping. Should be okay.’_

_‘No! Do not… leave him alone. It is what they want. They want Heaven. And it get it they will do anything. Leave the fight to Michael. You take care of Gad. Get me bro. Good.’ A voice hissed lowly urgently._

_‘Was… that…. But how?’ Raphael whispered in shock._

_‘Gabriel?’ Michael and Lucifer simultaneously asked._

_‘I have arrived in the jail, which cell are you--’ Michael’s message was cut short with a yell and a long fight before something managed to be stabbed to the back Michael’s neck, and Zachariah grinned at Naomi._

_“Shut up. My drill is very much dirty, now,” Naomi drawled, “And that was a lucky move. He would’ve smote us both if I missed.”_

_Raphael stared in horror. “Mike….” ‘Luc… Mike… Be careful brother…’_

_With Michael slightly disoriented, they managed-- with admittedly a lot of difficulty-- to cuff him and throw him in a cell in front of Raphael’s._

_‘I’m staying with Gadreel,’ Lucifer said decisively. ‘And I’ll be careful.’_

_‘Good… stay with him..’ Raphael said softly._

_‘Fuck…. They are organized…. Okay… This.. might be harder than I thought… Damn.. I thought I was ahead of them.. Okay.. that's not going to work.. Shit.’ The voice hissed angrily. ‘Luc… I'm coming your way… we need a plan..’ _xD Lololololol__

__‘I’m currently warding every inch of the room. Sure. We do need plan…’ Lucifer growled._ _

__‘...they… not know… Lu… Gabe…’ Michael panted, the drill’s effect still there. ‘Surprise…’_ _

__…._ _

__“One more,” Naomi said, cleaning her drill. “Or we can start breaking these two for now.”_ _

__“Might as well start breaking them.” Uriel growled._ _

__No one realized that nearby, the invisible grace-powered sigil covering Thaddeus’s cell glowed once and vanished as its source was cut off via the cuffs, and the cell door flew open._ _

__“That's better. Now what as be happening well I was imprisoned.” Thaddeus hissed as he walked out of the cell._ _

__“Wh-- ah, Thaddeus,” Zachariah said, a slow grin coming up. “We managed to catch Michael and Raphael. They’re in those two cells.”_ _

__“Oh.. you have been busy. Let's see how long it takes for them to start cryin like little fledglings.” The Warden hissed raising his whip._ _

__“Good, so you can start,” Naomi nodded. “Which one do you want first?”_ _

__“I'm going to beat Michael bloody. It time someone took him off the throne.” Thaddeus growled before he stocked toward the Warrior. “This will be fun.”_ _

__Micha who was now more alert, growled when he saw Thaddeus walk in his cell. ‘Thaddeus is in my cell. Hopefully I am entertaining enough that he will not go after Raphael…’_ _

__Thaddeus laughed at the growl and started in on the archangel aiming for causing the maximum amount of pain._ _

__“Mike… leave him alone you demons.” Raphael hissed out._ _

__The oldest archangel gave bitten off curses and whimpers of pain, refusing to give in. “Is that… all?” he panted, spitting out blood._ _

__Thaddeus laughed. “I am just starting.” and rained down blows._ _

__Michael was still agile even if he was cuffed and chained to the wall, and managed to roll out of one-third of the blows, grunting in pain._ _

__Thaddeus laughed harder pulling a second whip out and kept the blows coming now from both hands._ _

__It stings, it stings, dear Father, it hurts... the archangel thought, now just panting, silently cursing his stamina and endurance, and he flinched every few times when the blows come down. “Un… creative,” Michael spat._ _

__The warden grinned and put his whips away. “We will see.. we will see…” Thaddeus turned and left the cell coming back a few minutes later with a pair of fire whips._ _

__Michael nearly laughed. On whips, fire nearly had no additional effects, and he knew that. Hell, he had those kinds and decided they were as good as a normal whip._ _

__Thaddeus grinned. “I know what your thinking but these are special. Holy fire… now dance.” Thaddeus hissed as he started in on Michael again._ _

__Okay, that is bad. That is-- ow, ow, Michael cried out in pain before he managed to bit the cries out, but he was panting and trying his best not to cry from the pain, which resulted in him just spitting out blood and mostly gave bitten off whimpers._ _

__Thaddeus laughed at Michael and kept up his pace never hitting the same place._ _

__“On-- only whips?” Michael managed to taunt even if his entire body now basically refused to move, he was in so much pain… ‘Be fast… please.’_ _

__“Oh no.. This is nothing but a warm up. Just wait to I bring out my knives and carve your wings up.”_ _

__Well, at least Michael could take refuge in the fact that his locked up grace could heal him… but… “You.. are not… go--ing near… my wings.”_ _

__“Oh yea I am. Even if I have to carve them out of your vessel.”_ _

__Michael glared with pure hatred in it._ _

__Naomi tapped Thaddeus’s shoulder. “I have a small, not as powerful but quite similar copy of my drill. Here,” she handed him the copy. “my emergency drill. I need to go back. Have fun…”_ _

__Thaddeus grinned. “Oh thank you Sister. I love it when you let me use your toys.” The angel stocked toward Michael. “Hold still. This will hurt.”_ _

__Looking at the miniature drill, Michael immediately scrambled back in shock and disguised fear._ _

__Thaddeus growled reaching for the archangel and burying the drill into Michael's knee before turning to do the same to the other. “By the time I am through with you. You will never fight again.”_ _

__At that, Michael keened and sobbed in pain, his feet now basically useless. “Wh.. what do you… want me to be, then…?” he asked in between his heaved sobs, trying to divert himself from the pain._ _

__“A puppet who does as directed.” Thaddeus growled. “I just need to attract your strings.”_ _

__“Never,” Michael hissed weakly and in pain. “Never. I will always be loyal to Father.”_ _

__…._ _

__Gabriel slipped into the room where Lucifer was just as the last ward was rising. The Messenger was shaking with rage. Dressed in nothing but a pair of pants and a far to big flannel shirt that wasn't even buttoned. He didn't even have shoes or socks on. Gabriel bit his lip… “Hey bro..”_ _

__“I knew it! You’re not dead, I knew it!!” Lucifer crowed in triumph._ _

__“Yeah… I had to make everyone think I was…. Raph is going to be pissed at me.” Gabriel answered shortly. “What are we gonna do? You need to stay here.. they want Gadreel. So they can control you.”_ _

__“No. I can go out and these wards will protect Gadreel,” the Morningstar said, fists clenching. “I need to smite the bitches up.”_ _

__“Lucifer. You leave this room and he will die. Your grace. Being near you is what is healing him.” Gabriel said softly. “You need to stay here.. or he needs to come with you and that is stupid.”_ _

__Lucifer’s anger drained out of him and he paled. “Okay, okay… I’ll stay. Can you… can you change to something else, by the way?”_ _

__Gabriel blinked. “What? Why?” [Lolololololol]_ _

__“Whose clothes are those?” Lucifer deadpanned. “Also, if going to a fight… wear proper clothes.”_ _

__“Huh…” Gabriel looked down at himself. “the pants are mine….”_ _

__“And the ridiculous robe?”_ _

__“It's not a robe. And it's not ridiculous.. It's my mate's shirt…” Gabriel said fighting not to blush._ _

__“First, it’s a robe on you. Second, your mate has no fashion sense,” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “aaaand you’re blushing.”_ _

__“He does to… its casual comfort clothes…” Gabriel said softly ducking his head._ _

__“Whatever. Change your clothes, Gabe… no way you can fight in those,” Lucifer reminded. “And our options all rely on you.”_ _

__Gabriel nodded and snapped up his normal clothes. “This better bro..”_ _

__“Much,” Lucifer sighed. “So… our options include you and the messengers mobbing them, or you with some soldiers. Can’t risk everyone. After all… hurt archangels…”_ _

__“The only Messenger beside me who has any combat training beside the minnaminni is Cassie. So actually get soldiers might be best. But who?”_ _

__“Soldiers… hmm. I think Raphael had some soldier assistance… or we can ask around a bit for Michael’s usual requests.”_ _

__“I'm dead… and your well .. yeah… so.. well we can try..”_ _

__“...I know, that’s why. Or I can give you my grace and you smite everyone there.”_ _

__“You can't do that… but I have an idea… it's crazy and everyone will flip but… it might work long enough to break Mike and Raph free…”_ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“Let my mate and his brother into Heaven.” Gabriel said softly biting his lip._ _

__“....Who the fuck are they that they can face crazy angels?” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “What are they?”_ _

__“Hunters… angry pissed off… hunters.. who just happen to be The Vessels.” Gabriel explained quietly watching his older brother._ _

__“And you think humans can help?” Lucifer sighed in long-suffering. “They’re weak, dumb, full of faults and… why did you even mate one?”_ _

__Gabriel growled lowly. “Lucifer those weak humans killed more than one of your higher up demons.” Before the Messenger went silent. “I love him…”_ _

__“Who, Lilith? Meant to die. Azazel was too cocky for his own good,” Lucifer hissed but then sighed. “I can’t say anything about love.”_ _

__Gabriel blinked and looked away. “Nevermind.. I I will just go deal with them bastards myself.. I could probably trick them..” The Messenger sniffed. breakfast and I might lose signal. >_ _

__“Gabe, Gabe… not what I… oh, come on. Fine. We can do your insane idea. But Gabe, this is dangerous and they’re humans. If they die…” Lucifer let the reminder hang in the air. [okk]_ _

__“They will have Cas and I to help them..” okay lol have a nice meal~~heyyy~~_ _

__“Fine,” Lucifer sighed. “As long as it works…”_ _

__“It should work… we have surprise on our side.” Gabriel said softly. “Unless you got a better plan?”_ _

__“Honestly I’ve got no plan,” Lucifer admitted. “Beware, your humans might just turn blind. I don’t have a vessel yet, and neither does a lot of angels like Gadreel.”_ _

__“Yeah… but you remember when we played that game where we were in two places at the same time. Let's play it again.. but this time you have your true vessel.”_ _

__“... so… control my vessel? Sure?”_ _

__“Yuppie.” Gabriel said. “Now we just need to see if Mike can…”_ _

__Lucifer frowned. “Ah. He never knew how…”_ _

__“Shit… this might not work… think we could teach him…”_ _

__“We should… but how? Or maybe his vessel can survive on his own.” ,_ _

__“Cas would flip. He only agreed to this if Dean was protected. Something about Zachariah taking Dean's lung at some point.”_ _

__Gadreel whined in his sleep twisting sharply and thrashing against the coverings._ _

__“Gadreel…” Lucifer immediately went to his mate. “Shhh… it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.”_ _

__Gabriel watched silently smiling at the sight of the Morningstar._ _

__Gadreel whined lowly shifting away before he buried his face into Lucifer's neck crying his wings twitching. “Please… don't let him… it burns.. it hurts.. please…”_ _

__“I’m here, I’m here…” Lucifer soothed as he rocked Gadreel in his hold. “Wake up, love.”_ _

__The angel whined breathing in the scent of his mate. He hated this game. It was cruel. Thaddeus played it every few hundred years. Giving Gadreel something that smelled like Lucifer. A shirt mostly only to take it away or worse leave it just out of the exguard’s reach. Where he could see it smell it but not touch it. But the worst one of all was when he could touch it. Bury his nose in the scent for it be taken from him in a hundred different ways. Thaddeus loved burning the item most saying it not like the devil would ever use it again. He whined still mostly asleep. “Lucifer….”_ _

__“It’s me, it’s me… Gadreel…” Lucifer ran his hand through Gadreel’s hair, letting his mate do whatever he wanted, which looks like scenting him. “Gadreel?”_ _

__The scent was strong and that just made Gadreel cry. Lucifer… the shirt was probably a dirty one for the scent to be this strong. What was that touching his hair? A hand… the angel slowly was coming out of his nightmares._ _

__" Hey, hey,” Lucifer said, still carding his hand through Gadreel's hair. "Are you okay?”_ _

__Gadreel blinked his eyes open and stared at the sight of skin. The angel reeled scrambling backwards clean off the bed hitting the floor with a sharp cry and the sound of breaking bone. He crawled backwards his eye wide open and glazed over._ _

__“Holy shit Gadreel!!!” Lucifer hurriedly picked the other up and placed him back on the bed, healing his mate himself. “Oh, Dad, are you hurt?!”_ _

__The second Gadreel was touched he went limp. What? That grace… but… Lucifer.. “Lucifer… your… but how?”_ _

__“I’m free. Has been for… one day? Two?” Lucifer sighed, still healing his mate as best he could._ _

__“Free… oh… oh Father. Please. Please. Don't make me… not again… not this… not this..” Gadreel pleaded sobbed at thought. He didn't want to watch his mate die.. Watching him be thrown from Heaven was bad enough._ _

__“Not what? You… you don’t want me here?” Lucifer bit his lip. “...Gadreel…”_ _

__Gabriel whimpered slightly he had a feeling of what Gadreel was talking about. “Luc… he saw… oh Dad… he saw it…”_ _

__Gadreel clung to Lucifer. Terrified to let him go. Terrified to watch him die._ _

__“Saw what?” Lucifer hissed, hugging Gadreel back. “I’m staying here. I’m staying.”_ _

__“Michael… oh Luc… he thinks he's gonna be made to…” The Messenger swallowed. “Watch. Again…”_ _

__“Watch… you mean… oh Father. No, no, I’m staying. Gadreel, I’m staying. Love…” Lucifer tried soothing his mate._ _

__Gadreel clung to his mate. More aware then he had been in days. Lucifer. Lucifer was really right here. Holding him. His wings twitched and wrapped around them both. It hurt but it felt so nice to wrap his wings around his mate._ _

__Slowly Lucifer wrapped his wings around Gadreel, too, whispering “I’m staying, I’m staying,” to his mate, trying to calm the injured angel down._ _

__Gabriel bit his lip and turned away giving his brother some privacy._ _

__Gadreel nodded slowly. “I thought I was dreaming. Or the meds.. were.. ouch.. they must be wearing off…” The angel winced. “Please… don't leave me again… bad things happen when your gone.”_ _

__“I’m staying,” Lucifer assured, sending his cold grace to Gadreel. “I’m staying.”_ _

__The angel sighed at the grace it felt so good to feel his mate again._ _

__Lucifer nuzzled Gadreel before glancing at Gabriel. ‘Sorry. Mate hurt. So… what do we do?’_ _

__‘It's fine.. our mates always come first. How is he?’ Gabriel said softly._ _

__Gadreel just relaxed in Lucifer's hold. He was safe for the first time since he didn't know when. He was safe._ _

__‘Okay, for now.’ Lucifer sighed. ‘By the way… you did tell your mate you were going here, right?’_ _

__‘Of course I did. He worries if he doesn't know where I am.. but… I did tell I would be back a while ago… so… yeah he's probably worrying.’_ _

__‘Go get him. That’s your idea, right? Tell him and get him. Tell him we’ve got work for him…’_ _

__Gabriel nodded. ‘You stay with Gad. Okay?’_ _

__‘Yes.’_ _

__Gabriel flew.  
…._ _

__“What am I going to do with you…” Zachariah murmured as he walked in Raphael’s jail. “Hmm. Honestly, I should have send Naomi after you first; she knows what to do with this. Naomi and Thaddeus. Oh, right, what is he doing?” he turned to look at Thaddeus’s back. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“Making holes for the strings on our puppet.” Thaddeus called._ _

__Raphael glared at Zachariah._ _

__“Holes for strings…” the angel peered. “Then why his joints?”_ _

__“Never, never a puppet,” Michael hissed, sobbing in pain._ _

__“Because it hurts more and how else to you control a puppet.” Thaddeus said before grinning at Michael. “But you always were I'm just changing the person controlling you.”_ _

__“You make a puppet by making holes at the feet, like here,” Zachariah summoned a pike and stabbed the middle of Raphael’s foot and then the other foot, then grabbed Raphael’s cuffed hands and stabbed a pike so they’re basically nailed together by the middle of their hands._ _

__“Raph… no… and never you. Never you…” Michael growled weakly._ _

__Raphael screamed. Pain waking him from his half asleep state. He was so tired.. He backed away well tried he ended up on his ass screaming as the pikes ripped his feet._ _

__“Raphael…. Rapha…” Michael sobbed._ _

__“Why? Why are you?” Raphael cried looking at Zachariah._ _

__“Why am I what?” Zachariah said in glee, pulling a bit at the pikes purposefully._ _

__“D… Ahhh… Doing this?” Raphael asked screaming. It hurt.. It hurt.._ _

__“Control you, control all.” Zachariah summoned a bottle of acid.[aw shoot im falling asleep…. Goodnight Ash sweet dreams~]_ _

__

__Raphael's eyes widen and he tries again to back away screaming in pain as pikes rip deeper into his feet. He couldn't get away. He was pinned to the floor. He couldn't get away. He stared up at Zachariah at the bottle in his hand. What was it? It could not be good._ _

__The angel neared the open mouth of the bottle to Raphael’s lips. “Either you start obeying… or I will make you drink this. Nod or no?”_ _

__Raphael turned his head away one sniff had told him what the bottle contained. The Healer locked his jaw._ _

__“Nod for obey,” Zachariah grinned._ _

__Raphael just glared at the younger angel. He wasn't going to obey this upstart and he wasn't going to drink acid either._ _

__“Oh, well then…” Zachariah capped the bottle with a straw-tipped cap before putting the tip in the archangel’s nose. “Humans’ nose and throat are connected, right?” he gave a pump of the bottle._ _

__Raphael thrashed screaming as the acid burned. “Stop… please… stop…”_ _

__Zachariah pulled back. “That’s one pump,” he hummed. “Should I give you two more or will you obey?”_ _

__The Healer lay shaking and whining in pain. “We obey no one but Father…” he hissed out through clenched teeth._ _

__The angel shrugged before pouring a pump of acid on each of the pikes._ _

__Raphael screamed as the acid ate at his already injured feet and hands._ _

__“I can do this all century. Face it, archangel, Father is gone. He doesn’t care anymore.”_ _

__“You're wrong… Father is looking for a cure.. for Lucifer.. he will be back..” The Healer sobbed out._ _

__“Oh, so he’s still favoring the devil over you, right? Over everyone. Lucifer should have died.” Zachariah took out one of Thaddeus’s discarded whips and started whipping._ _

__Raphael shrieked thrashing in pain._ _

__The angel just hissed before he stopped and snapped himself clean. “I have better things to do. So…” Zachariah waved up a salt shaker and salted Raphael before he left._ _

__Raphael lay sobbed in a pool of his own blood, he hurt. Everything hurt. “Father… please… mercy…”_ _

__Nobody answered him.  
…._ _

__Michael now couldn’t move. He… he couldn’t._ _

__Thaddeus grinned putting the drill away and pulling out his knives. Humming as he craved into the oldest archangel's back. Running the blade back and forth along the side of Michael's spine. Slowly making a deeper and deeper gash._ _

__The archangel who thought he couldn’t scream anymore screamed in pain, his wings aching to sprout forth… what did he want with his wings… what? Stop, stop, stop…._ _

__Thaddeus laughed and kept working humming as he did._ _

__Finally Michael couldn’t take it and his wings burst forth, and he was trembling and crying in pain._ _

__Thaddeus grinned and started cutting Michael's flight feathers. “You won't be needing these anymore Puppet.”_ _

__“Do-- don’t…” Michael sobbed as he was effectively clipped. Like a pet bird, a voice in his mind said, and he just bit his lip harder at the thought, trying to shook Thaddeus away from his wings._ _

__The Warden just continued cutting away. “Puppet don't get the freedom of flight.”_ _

__Final attempt was Michael shoving Thaddeus away with his wings._ _

__Thaddeus laughed and slashed out with his knife. Leaving a bleed gash along one wing._ _

__“Wh--why?” Michael spat out blood, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everything hurts… everything… the smaller cuts are healing but…_ _

__“Control. Control of all.”_ _

__“If you…. Control… it would… be tyranny.” Michael spat out more blood, this time aiming to reach a part of Thaddeus._ _

__“No. It will be glorious.”_ _

__“Tyranny,” Michael repeated, his biggest wings trembling and slumping in pain, twitching occasionally._ _

__“Father isn't home and won't ever come back and you are no leader. You are nothing.”_ _

__“I… I….” Michael sobbed. “I have... kept Heaven in a… good condition.”_ _

__“Good condition… I don't think Gadreel believes that.”_ _

__“You planned to have everyone think Gadreel is out,” Michael said gritting his teeth. What was going to happen now? He was… the archangel gulped. He was effectively clipped._ _

__Thaddeus just laughed. “Of course we did.”_ _

__“That is not my fault,” Michael managed to say. “It is yours.”_ _

__“If you were a real leader none of this would of happened. I will leave you to think on that.” Thaddeus hissed as he left._ _

__Michael sobbed. He knew he had been a bad leader, but-- but-- he cried. Most of his joints were useless, his wings were clipped, he… he… what kind of angel was he? He was no angel…_ _

__…._ _

__Sam sighed. “It's been hours like twenty hours. He said he would be back in two. Something went wrong..”_ _

__“Have you asked him where he was?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Maybe he got caught up in candies.”_ _

__“He went to Heaven Dean. Heaven. You know that place he as been avoiding for a millennium.”_ _

__“Why the fuck would he?” Dean made a face. “Dickhead brothers and all.”_ _

__“He said he overheard some things… Things that were bad… like worse than the apocalypse bad…. Something about being not of time too…”_ _

__“Worse than-- ah, fuck it. Why is this always happening to us?”_ _

__Sam shrugged. “Just our luck I guess.”_ _

__“What, you think it’s all those mirrors we broke years ago or what?” Dean huffed a laugh._ _

__“Maybe…” Sam said._ _

__Gabriel landed beside the hunter. “Hey boys. Sorry that took longer than I thought.”_ _

__“The fuck were you doing?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Partying? Why so late?”_ _

__“I was planning with Lucifer to get Mike and Raph away from the tuanters who want to take over Heaven. I need your help. Will you help me?”_ _

__Sam pulled the smaller angel into his arms. “Of course we will right Dean?”_ _

__“Wait, wait. What happened? Because it seems like the strongest-- archangels-- were being taken hostage. Why didn’t you and Lucifer go? You said you’re good at tricking.”_ _

__“I tired… but they had got Raph and Mike right as I hit Heaven. Lucifer can't go. He leaves his mate's side and Gad dies…”_ _

__Dean sighed. “How do we help?”_ _

__“We are going to trick the fuck out them. You two act like my brothers. Luc and I know how to be in two places at the same time. We are going to teach Mike. The fast quick way. Luc and him are going to help you two pull it off. All we need is a little bit of their grace in you.” Gabriel replied softly._ _

__“Hang on,” Dean protested, “We never met Lucifer, and barely met Michael. How the fuck are we supposed to act like them??”_ _

__“The grace will do that for you.” Gabriel replied._ _

__“You said Michael was captured,” Dean frowned, “how do we get his grace?”_ _

__Gabriel smiled. “Simple we grabbed one of the vials Raph has on hand just in case.. Sometimes have a paranoid healer as a brother is a good thing.”_ _

__“Okay, sure. How to get to Heaven?” Dean said, readying his weapons._ _

__“We fly you in.” Castiel said from behind his hunter. “I still don't like this.”_ _

__“I know.. but it's all we got unless someone else has a better plan.” Gabriel said softly._ _

__Sam sighed and stood up letting go of Gabriel and starting getting ready himself._ _

__“As long as we don’t have to die to get to Heaven,” Dean scoffed._ _

__“You won't. Oh a put these on.” Gabriel replied handing both brothers a pair of sunglasses.,_ _

__“...oh, right. So we don’t get blind? Thanks,” Dean said and put it on._ _

__“Yep.” Gabriel said popping the P._ _

__….._ _

__Lucifer was rocking Gadreel in the hospital bed, humming some ancient tone._ _

__The angel had his eyes closed just listening his mate._ _

__‘Gabriel, are you okay? It’s been one hour…’ Lucifer asked between his humming. ‘Raph… Mike… hang on… we’re coming.’_ _

__A whimper comes through the link from Michael. ‘Father, where…?’_ _

__‘Mercy… please…’ Raphael moans._ _

__‘I'm coming… with help..’ Gabriel said before the Messenger landed holding Sam._ _

__Castiel steps behind him with Dean. “Hello Morningstar.”_ _

__“Nice to formally meet you, Castiel,” Lucifer answered. “By the way, Gabe? Dad’s an absolute ass.”_ _

__“Dad is trying to save you.” Gabriel replied. “But how is he an ass now?”_ _

__Castiel smiled before seeing Gadreel and frowning. “I had hoped that being with you would help him… how is he?”_ _

__“It is helping him, but he needs time to heal,” Lucifer said softly. “Gabe, don’t you hear Mike and Raph?”_ _

__Gabriel hung his head. “Yeah… Messenger remember..”_ _

__Castiel nodded and hugged Dean._ _

__Dean hugged Cas back._ _

__“So, game plan… have you explained?” Lucifer blinked. “And why is… did you mate my vessel???? Oh Dad damn it, I’m so grateful I need no vessel. I don’t wanna kiss you.”_ _

__Gabriel blushed. “I yelled Dad out for like three hours straight after I met Sam. I think this was his way of saying no without saying it. You know how Dad is..but yes I explained.”_ _

__Sam just bit his lip. “Ah… Wow… I just realized what that meant…”_ _

__“Wait, you met Dad? Why aren’t we calling Dad now?!” Lucifer exclaimed._ _

__“Cuz… he is talking to Auntie and she is not happy… at all..”_ _

__“Get Auntie as well!!”_ _

__“I think that is his plan… but we have to do something..”_ _

__“Fine. Fine. Okay, Sam. You ready?” Lucifer rubbed his hands together._ _

__Sam gulped. “Ah… yeah I guess…”_ _

__And so Lucifer sent a bit of his grace to Sam, shivering a bit. He hasn’t done this in centuries…._ _

__Sam shivered at the cold. “Wow… that's intense..”_ _

__Gadreel blinked and looked at Lucifer then Sam whining. “What?... Two… .”_ _

__“No, no, I’m Lucifer, he’s my vessel. I’m Lucifer,” Lucifer glared at Sam and hissed but there was no heat in it. “Go away.”_ _

__Sam just blinked not liking that he had somehow upset the injured angel. “Where? I don't even know where I am here beside in Heaven.”_ _

__Gadreel blinked again curling into Lucifer. “Mine. My Starlight…”okay~_ _

__“Yeah. Me. I’m yours,” Lucifer hugged Gadreel. “Get Mike’s grace and get it in Dean.”_ _

__Gabriel nodded and headed for a cabinet by Raphael's desk opening it he pulling out a vial and brought it over to Dean. “Here. Why is all of Raphael's stuff shoved to the wall?”_ _

__“How am I supposed to know?” Dean scoffed. “What do I do with this? Inject it to me?”_ _

__“I was asking Luc.. and drink it Deano.”_ _

__Lucifer shrugged. “Not sure either. Looks tidy, though.”_ _

__Dean frowned and uncapped the vial then drank it in one go. “Fuck! That burns!” Dean huffed. “...kinda like strong whiskey, but worse.”_ _

__Gabriel looked back at Raphael's desk. “Tidy… I'm more tidy than that… and really whiskey… that's funny..” Gabriel laughed._ _

__“Raphael slept on his desk,” Lucifer laughed._ _

__“What’s so funny about whiskey?” Dean raised an eyebrow._ _

__Gabriel laughed harder. “Michael has whiskey grace… hahaha…”_ _

__Sam snorted._ _

__Dean laughed as well, now realizing what he said. “So his move is the drunken fist?”_ _

__Lucifer blinked but laughed._ _

__Gabriel huffed in a breath. “Okay… okay… so let's see if Mike can learn this..” ‘Mikey… can you hear me?’_ _

__‘...Gabriel…’_ _

__‘Hey bro… we got in idea on how to bust you out of there but… I need your help..’_ _

__‘I… what help… can I do? ….can’t do… anything… right…’_ _

__Gabriel growled lowly and sent Michael the information. ‘Can to help… you can beat their asses… Come on Mike don't listen to that loser.’_ _

__‘Grace-cuffed. I… can’t control my... grace from here… only to heal myself…’_ _

__Gabriel started cursing in Norse._ _

__Sam blinked. “What? What's wrong?”_ _

__“Dad damn it all… Okay. Okay… we can do this.. we can.. we can…we can..”_ _

__“I think I can. I think I can. I think I can… what are you the little engine that could?” Gadreel scoffed with a chuckle._ _

__“Maybe..” Gabriel popped back with a grin. “Hey Gad.”_ _

__“So, what happened?” Lucifer frowned. “Sounds bad.”_ _

__“Yeah, what happened?” Dean crossed his arms._ _

__“Two words. Grace cuffs.” Gabriel said._ _

__Gadreel hunched into Lucifer. “I hate those things..”_ _

__“Fuck. I was wondering how they handled Mike… I thought he got sedatives or something…” Lucifer cursed._ _

__“What are grace cuffs?” Dean raised an eyebrow._ _

__“They are like handcuffs for grace.” Gabriel said._ _

__“They lock your grace up and burn you everytime you try to use it… sometimes even to the point you can't even heal yourself…” Gadreel whispered hugging Lucifer tightly like just touching the archangel would keep him safe._ _

__“Shit. Fuck. Now what? What can we do?” Lucifer hissed. “I don’t know which soldiers are loyal.”_ _

__“Raziel, Af, and Ambriel..” Gadreel replied softly. “Those are the angels Michael had helping Raphael get the prisoners out with. If that helps.”_ _

__“Okay, we got three,” Lucifer said. “Three. Four with Sam, five with Gabe. Can this work?”_ _

__“It has to. We have to make it work.” Gabriel said softly. ‘Ambriel, Af, and Raziel come to Raphael's private healing rooms now please.’_ _

__There were silence for three seconds before the link exploded. ‘Ar--archangel Gabriel?!’ come Ambriel’s voice, followed by Af’s, ‘AREN’T YOU DEAD???’ and Raziel’s chant of ‘I knew it. I knew it.’_ _

__Gabriel winced. ‘Shut up and get over here.. please..’_ _

__‘Yes sir,’ they replied simultaneously._ _

__“I still can’t believe Michael actually trust the anger management guy,” Lucifer shook his head. “Af is hot-headed.”_ _

__“As long as they’re loyal?” Dean shrugged._ _

__Gabriel shrugged._ _

__“He must have his reasons.” Sam said._ _

__Knocks sounded on the door._ _

__Gabriel turned and opened the door slowly his blade dropping into his hand as he did. “Try anything and your dead. Understand?”_ _

__Raziel immediately raised his hands in surrender while Ambriel hid behind him, and Af just blinked in bewilderment and shock._ _

__“Come in nice and easy.” Gabriel said stepping out of the way._ _

__Sam had pulled Ruby's knife and was holding it ready for a fight._ _

__Castiel had moved to stand between Lucifer and Gadreel and the door his blade drawn trusting Dean to hold his own._ _

__Dean was holding his gun up._ _

__“Geez,” Af muttered as the three entered, with Ambriel looking pale. “I thought you called us here. Seriously?!”_ _

__“Sorry… can't trust blindly.. Mike and Raph are in trouble.. like big time.. and well Gad is hurt.” Gabriel said softly._ _

__Sam watched the threesome and blinked. “I think we can trust them to help…”_ _

__Raziel gave a small smile. “Is it Zachariah?”_ _

__Lucifer narrowed his eyes before realizing and rolled his eyes. “You better not spill, fucking angel of secrets.”_ _

__“No one ever trusts him, because it always sounds too wild, so he barely speaks,” Ambriel piped up before paling again. “Sorry.”_ _

__Gabriel scoffed. “Yeah Raz. It's Zachariah and Uriel and Naomi and Thaddeus. So you ready for a fight. It's not going to be easy and well…”_ _

__“Wait, what’s the situation? We can’t just pop in and fuck shit up! What is happening?!” Af exclaimed. “They’re hurt how??”_ _

__Gabriel's eyes narrowed. “I never said they were.. I said Gad was…”_ _

__“Gabe.. calm down.” Sam said softly._ _

__“You said in _big time trouble_ and then there’s _Zachariah and Thaddeus_. Man, I think it was obvious,” Af spreads his arms._ _

__Ambriel shrugged. “More like Thaddeus and hurt is basically the same thing.”_ _

__Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms. “Sorry.. you are probably right. I mean here and everything.” The hunter said before explaining the situation. “So can you help us?”_ _

__“If you can fight, I think we can,” Raziel slowly said. “Four and four. Wait it’s you, right? Not the one hugging Gadreel?”_ _

__Sam smiled. “Mostly.. and be nice. I have been fighting monsters since I was eight.”_ _

__Gadreel growled lowly half pulling away from Lucifer as he tried to stand. “You know nothing of my mate, Raziel.. nothing..”_ _

__“...Sorry?” Raziel backed a bit. “...why does this always happen to me…”_ _

__Lucifer sighed and pulled Gadreel back. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay.”_ _

__“Everyone thinks.. they know you… but they don't… they don't…” Gadreel said. “Exactly spend time with him before you judge on stories alone…”_ _

__“...You know, I nearly couldn’t differentiate those two,” Raziel piped up. “That’s why I ask.”_ _

__“When are we going, anyway?” Af frowned, impatient._ _

__Sam nodded._ _

__Gadreel leaned against Lucifer his eyes closed._ _

__Gabriel spoke up. “Now if you're good with it.”_ _

__“Okay, sure,” Af said._ _

__Raziel and Ambriel nodded._ _

__“Dean you coming or staying… You don't have angel backup…” Gabriel said looking at the hunter._ _

__Castiel growled lowly. “I really don't like this. At all.”_ _

__“Cas?” Dean asked. “Are you coming?”_ _

__“I am. You stay here.” The angel said staring at his hunter._ _

__“Oh, hell no. You go, I go,” Dean countered, staring back._ _

__Lucifer gaped then closed his mouth. “Their eyesex is… uh…”_ _

__“Yeah..” Sam hissed._ _

__“This is not a sinking ship Dean it is a fight between angels. Stay here.” Castiel said still staring.SORRY I TYPED GTG IM SO SORRY_ _

__“I’ve kicked angel butt, Cas, I can do this. Sammy can do it, so can I.” Dean stubbornly retaliated._ _

__“Sam has…” Castiel took a deep breath. “Dean I don't care if you can or can't do this… please stay here… please…”_ _

__“Sam has what?” Dean snapped. “Cas, I don’t want you hurt!”_ _

__“Sam as Lucifer backing him. You might have Michael's grace but not him backing you.” Castiel said softly before whispering. “I don't want you killed.”_ _

__“I also don’t want you killed, Cas…” Dean softly said._ _

__Af groaned. “How long is that going to take?!?!”_ _

__“I know. Look at the thing with the staring. That’s… there’s no personal space,” Lucifer commented._ _

__Sam shifted awkwardly. “Hours...guys come on… Dean just stay here for now.. okay..”_ _

__“I have a better chance than you do in this. Please… Dean.” Castiel said still staring._ _

__“Cas… please,” Dean said, biting his lower lip, ignoring Sam. “I gotta help.”_ _

__“Then help by guarding Gadreel.” Castiel said softly._ _

__Gadreel blinked at Lucifer. “Yeah guard the guard..” he said bitterly._ _

__“Fine, I’ll guard the couple,” Dean finally broke the staring off._ _

__“Finally. How long was that?” Lucifer said. “And Gadreel, come on. You’re injured.”_ _

__Af growled. “Come on.”_ _

__Gadreel grumbled. “I know.. but.. I'm not dangerous… I don't need watching…” The angel leaned closer to Lucifer. “I… I can help myself…”_ _

__“Who says you’re dangerous?” Dean frowned. “I’m supposed to be guarding this room from intruders, that’s what.”_ _

__“It’s okay, love, let us do the work and care for you, okay?” Lucifer kissed Gadreel softly._ _

__“Okay… Luc.” Gadreel kissed Lucifer back softly glad he could. “The pain meds worn off…”_ _

__Lucifer sent some of his grace to Gardeel, watching as the small group slipped out of the room._ _

__Gadreel sighed and kissed Lucifer again. “Missed you. Missed this.”_ _

__“I miss you too,” Lucifer hummed._ _

__Dean rolled his eyes. “Really?” he grumbled._ _

__“You spend a millennium away from your mate then you can bitch..” Gadreel said softly curling up against Lucifer as he blinked tiredly slowly falling asleep._ _

__Lucifer smiled fondly, putting them both on the bed in the right position before he too fell asleep._ _

__“I’ll just sit here,” Dean said, sitting on Raphael’s chair.  
…._ _

__Raphael sobbed as the acid ate through his hands and started on his torso as his hands were cuffed in front of him and he couldn't roll over. His feet were also being eaten by the acid. He had lost his voice some time ago from screaming and now could only sob and whine as the acid ate him and the salt in his whip wounds burned. He glanced down at himself calculating how fast the acid was eating through him. He closed his eyes with another whine. He didn't even want to think about what the pump of acid inside him was doing. All he knew was pain. ‘Please…. Mercy…. Father…’_ _

__“Zachariah sent me--oh, damn it, Zachariah,” Naomi cursed, stepping in and immediately she decided to clean Raphael up from the acid quickly and clinically. “This is why I hate acid. So messy. You…” Naomi sighed. “The salt was good, but the acid is just… ugh. Very not classy. Did he make you drink acid, too? Damn it, Zachariah, always sending me to clean up your mess. Prolonged choking is a much better thing, not messy and still scarring.”_ _

__Raphael whined painfully unable to speak he was in so much pain and angrily grateful for Naomi's help with the acid. He nodded whimpering trying to answer her question.. was it a question. It didn't matter he hurt too much. He whined again. heya_ _

__Hey~_ _

__Taking a small belt-like collar, Naomi made her words true and fastened it to Raphael’s neck, too tight, but it’s not as if angels needed to breath, and Raphael could still breathe… just a bit._ _

__The Healer grunted gasping. Why? Why? He hurt and now this… Tears slipped down his cheeks. Control… control… he wasn't going to let them… but.._ _

__Naomi left the door open so Raphael could see Michael as she walked to the older’s cell. “And now to Michael… oh. Thaddeus is better, look at those whip marks, but not a lot of pooling blood. Internal bleeding… And your wings are out… Hmm.” Naomi grinned maliciously before she pinched Michael’s oil glands then snapped a lighter and slowly burnt the nearest oil gland, causing Michael to whine and keen in pain. “Let’s see how you fare with one less oil gland for your biggest wings…” ‘Thaddeus, where are you?’_ _

__Raphael whimpered wiggling painfully at the sight of his big brother. Stop that… Naomi…_ _

__Thaddeus came walking up whistling carrying a box of torture supplies. “Hello Sister. How are our Puppets?”_ _

__“You fail in making a string puppet. Don’t get their joints, how are they supposed to move? However, I do like your clean work,” Naomi stood upright, finished with torturing Michael’s wings. “What is that you bring?”_ _

__Thaddeus laughed. “Oh well I made my point. A little of this and a little of that. Ooo nice touch. I think I will leave you playing here and gett The Healer's wings out. What do Zachariah do? He was screaming for hours.”_ _

__“Acid. Don’t do it, it’s messy,” Naomi rolled her eyes. “And if you want to play with the Healer, take the belt off his neck. Hmm. What if I…” Naomi pulled her drill out. “... What do you think if I made them think you are Lucifer before you torture the both of them?”_ _

__“Ooo… that would be interesting. And sure no acid. Holy oil is funner anyway. It burns.” Thaddeus said._ _

__“I can always make them… hallucinate..” Naomi drilled her way into Michael’s head, who screamed in pain, then started breathing harshly as she made hallucinations worm their way into his head. “...Like you can do with your drill. You knew that, right?”_ _

__“Hallucinogens are perfect and no.. I don't know how to use your toys beside well as a drill.”_ _

__“Just power it with your grace a bit and think… ah, there we go,” Naomi pulled away and healed the hole on Michael’s temple. “And think what you want them to see, then drill in the parts needed. For most angels, temple is enough.” She walked to Raphael._ _

__Michael thrashed as best he could. No. No. No. He knew who that was, it’s Thaddeus and Naomi, it’s Thaddeus…_ _

__Thaddeus laughed. “Okay… but I will leave that it you Sister.”_ _

__Raphael whined twisting his head around trembling. Don't… No…. No…_ _

__Grabbing Raphael’s jaw, Naomi easily angled his head with her angelic strength before drilling in._ _

__The Healer shrieked and cried thrashing weakly._ _

__“Done,” Naomi declared and stepped away, pulling the drill out and healed the hole with practiced ease. “I will need to power the drill again. I’ve used it a lot today…” Naomi sighed. “Anything I could help?”_ _

__“Want to play more with Michael while I work on Raphael's wings.”_ _

__“Hmm. Not sure what I can do, but of course. I’m still on my break. Any ideas?”_ _

__“You could burn his other glands shut.”_ _

__“Hmm. Too easy; better to keep him irritated by the half-moisture. Maybe electrocution, perhaps? Or branding...”_ _

__“I love the way you think.” Thaddeus laughed as he flipped Raphael uncaring at the pained whines and started in on the archangel._ _

__Naomi took out a cattle prod from Thaddeus’s box. “This will do. Any idea what to brand him with? ‘Property of’ and we sign his skin with angel blades?”_ _

__“Prefect. I did that with Gadreel. I wonder if anyone found it yet.” Thaddeus said running his blade alongside Raphael's spine. “We do it between their wings.. and they scream so prettily.”_ _

__Raphael whimpered wiggling painfully. Stop. Stop. Please. It hurt.. No…_ _

__Naomi pursed her lips, taking the branding steel and heating it up with her grace, ignoring Michael’s looks of horror and whimpered pleas._ _

__Thaddeus laughed as Raphael screamed as his wings unfurl. “Oh.. pretty. Now to clip you.” The Warden hissed cutting away at Raphael's flight feathers relishing at The Healer's whines and grunts of pain._ _

__Michael screamed when the hot, searing iron pressed into the middle of his back, it hurts, it hurts… He was no one’s, no one’s…_ _

__“That made a nice brand,” Naomi commented as she pulled back and dropped the branding iron, now raising the taser._ _

__Thaddeus grinned. “Perfectly done Sister.”_ _

__Naomi tossed the cooled branding iron to Thaddeus. “You might want to use it to Raphael, too,” she said, pressing the taser to Michael’s neck, making the oldest archangel scream at the prolonged electrocution. “Oh, woops. Oh well.”_ _

__Thaddeus caught the band. “That I will.” he said heating it backup and pressing it onto The Healer._ _

__Raphael screamed clawing at the ground. It burned. It burned. ‘Daddy… mercy….’_ _

__Michael couldn’t feel his neck, by the time Naomi pulled the taser away. “Hmm. Honestly, I am so much well versed in psychological things… and if only these two had female vessels. I know perfectly what could be done to easily have them obeying… children made good blackmail material.”_ _

__Thaddeus laughed. “Yes… but we can still make them scream if we…”_ _

__“If we?” Naomi raised and eyebrow and flipped Michael over so the oldest archangel was on his back, and Michael shrieked at the position. It put pressure on his wings… pain… pain… ‘Father… where… are you…’_ _

__Naomi then tased him again on Michael’s drilled knee, making him scream hoarsely, his voice starting to fail him._ _

__“Oh sister… look in the bottom of the box the drawer there. Those are special toys. Throw me one and I'll show you.”_ _

__Naomi blinked but turned the taser off, to Michael’s relief, even if the archangel could still feel the aftershocks. She then pulled the drawer and frowned. What were these? She took a random one and throw it to Thaddeus._ _

__He caught easily. “Watch.” The angel said turning to Raphael and viciously shoving the toy into the archangel's ass before pulling it out and shoving it back in repeatedly._ _

__Raphael thrashed screaming as blood coated his thighs._ _

__“You can do it fast like this or slow. Either way it hurts them. The traitor use to start crying at the sight of the drawer opening.”_ _

__Naomi sighed at the blood but well, it was creative and effective. “How did you even think of these?” she looked in the drawer and frowned before blinking, taking out something… metal, and looks like cloth hanger on the ends. “If I know how to use this, I could combine it with the taser,” she hummed._ _

__“Go for it. And if you go slow with these toys there isn't much blood. I watch the human torturers. The things they come up with.” Thaddeus said twisting the toy sharply and earning another scream from Raphael._ _

__“Humans,” Naomi blinked in surprise. “Hmm.” Curious, she took a similar a metal version of the device used by Thaddeus and forced Michael’s knees up, earning cries from the archangel and blood pouring slowly down his legs, and slowly pushed the thing into Michael, earning sobs and keens of pain… and she just left it there and took her taser. “I wonder…” she electrocuted the flat end of the device._ _

__The archangel screamed as loud he could. ‘Stop, please, stop, Father, help, help, please, please…’_ _

__Thaddeus grinned coldly. “Now that was good. Do it again.”_ _

__Neither of the two angels or the pair of tortured archangels noticed the low glow from the back of the jail._ _

__Naomi just followed Thaddeus’s instruction, starting to understand what makes him liked the drawer. She pursed her lips before pulling the toy out. “Do you have any… chili, or.. Something? I’m going to coat this in pepper or chili and put it in and then heat it up.”_ _

__Thaddeus laughed and snapped up some. “Here you go.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Naomi put the device down, willing her hands clean and wore some latex gloves before she dipped the toy in… oil? Yes, that was probably holy oil, and then pepper, and went back to Michael._ _

__“N… No… no…” Michael pleaded but he was ignored, and when the toy slowly got in, he wailed again and thrashed. It burns, it stings, it hurts so bad… then Naomi started heating the toy up and Michael lost his voice as he screamed a wordless scream._ _

__Thaddeus grinned and pulled the toy he was using out switching it for a metal one and copying Naomi. Raphael shuddered and cried screaming in agony. “Perfect.”_ _

__The glow got brighter. Pulsing angrily._ _

__“Hmm… What else is in that drawer?” Naomi put her lighter to Michael’s skin, relishing in the now silent screams, or as she heard it, wheezes of pain._ _

__The glow faded then flared out blindingly._ _

__“What is that?!” Naomi shielded her eyes._ _

__Michael whined. His everything hurt… and the glow made him wince and closed his eyes._ _

__“I don't know…” Thaddeus said looking around as the glow faded. “Do you see anything?”_ _

__“What, the glow?” Naomi hissed as she rubbed her eyes. “That hurt my eyes.”_ _

__“I leave for a while to find a cure for your brother and this is what I come home to…” A voice growled._ _

__“Wh… wh…” Naomi blinked the residue shadow away. “What?”_ _

__Michael whined._ _

__“You heard me daughter… thou I dislike calling you that when this is what you have been doing.” The voice hissed out as a figure walked up to the hall between the cells._ _

__Naomi’s eyes widened and she readied to fly away._ _

__“No. You have lost the right to your wings.” The figure said as both Naomi's and Thaddeus’ wings vanished. “You have lost the right to your grace.” They're grace also vanished. “You are not angels. You are not humans. You are not even demons. As even they would not do as you have done.” The figure growled. “You are prey…”_ _

__“...prey… to what?” Naomi asked fearfully, eyes wide._ _

__“The oldest being in the universe.. The Darkness. Run if you can…” The figure hissed._ _

__Thaddeus ran._ _

__Naomi ran._ _

__A thick smoke chased after them, effectively engulfing the two ex-angels and destroying them before a female figure came out and the smoke disappeared. “You just wanted to be cool,” she accused the other figure._ _

__“A little…” The male said as he turned to Michael whispering as he healed the archangel. “Shh… I'm here… I'm sorry it took so long..”_ _

__“I can’t heal,” the Darkness said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll just find your other kids.”_ _

__Michael whimpered, trembling and sniffling, the toy still firmly lodged in him. “R...a…” he breathed out through his broken vocal chords._ _

__“Zachariah and Uriel are the other two who are fair game.” The male said. “Shh… I will get him.. Shh..” The male vanished the torture devices within the jail planning on destroying the whole place as soon as possible. He sent more healing power into his eldest._ _

__The woman vanished._ _

__“R..aaa….” Michael called again, obviously worried for his little brother, trying to move to the other cell, but couldn’t. His every joint still hurts too much._ _

__The man sighed and carefully gently picked Michael up covering him in healing light as he moved to the other cell. “I have him… I have you both.” The man said softly sending waves of power over his boys._ _

__Raphael whined turning and reaching out to Michael. “Brother…”_ _

__The oldest archangel slowly moved to the Healer, the pain subsiding as he curled to Raphael’s side. “...so…. rry…”_ _

__“They were prepared.” Raphael said softly._ _

__The figure just kept healing the archangels._ _

__“Sh..ould’ve… known,” Michael replied._ _

__“You did what you could… it was a lucky blow… one that you couldn't have seen coming… I was watching and didn't even sense her…” Raphael said softly._ _

__“Couldn’t even… protect you…” Michael’s lips started trembling again._ _

__“Enough of that… you did as well as you could. I should have been back before all this. I am sorry my children.” The male said._ _

__Michael just stayed silent. “...where were you?” he finally asked in a very, very small voice. “...finding a cure?”_ _

__“Yes.. and explaining things to Amara.. I found the cure with her.. I am sorry it took so long to find her..”_ _

__“...I see,” Michael whispered, Zachariah’s word to Raphael echoing in his head against his better judgement. Still favoring the devil Lucifer over you…_ _

__“Michael.. Son. You are having dark thoughts… don't listen to them. I would have  
done the same for you or any of your siblings.” The male said softly eyes downcast._ _

__“Sorry, Father,” Michael said, wincing. “I know.”_ _

__“Don't apologize for thinking child. Just remember I love all of you. Alright.”_ _

__“Yes, Father…” Michael sighed. “I love you too.”  
…_ _

__“Do you even know which jail cell?” Af huffed._ _

__“The two front cells across from each other.” Gabriel said._ _

__“Okay,” Ambriel squeaked, but readied her blade._ _

__Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes._ _

__Sam narrowed his own and tightened his grip on Ruby's knife. “Ready?”_ _

__“Ready,” Raziel confirmed._ _

__Gabriel opened his eyes revealing the low gold glow. “Let's go.”_ _

__The four angels steeled themselves and followed Gabriel, eyes searching for any sign of the two archangels, ready for battle._ _

__There was a freaky silence about the place. Gabriel didn't like it at all. As he slowly made his way forward._ _

__Ambriel could basically cut the tension. It was so weird… she looked at her friends and gulped. Raziel looked.. Well, like usual, but paler, and Af was strangely silent. This is weird and she did not like it. She hated this…_ _

__“I can't hear anything even breathing besides our own.” Sam whispered._ _

__Castiel looked around. “This is freaky.”_ _

__“It is,” Raziel quietly agreed. “I do not like this at all.”_ _

__Gabriel looked around slowly. Unfurling his wings around the younger angels and his mate. “We are being watched..”_ _

__“I sense… nothing,” Af slowly said. “Guys, what the heck.”_ _

__“Something… no someone is watching us..” Gabriel said softly._ _

__“Who? Who do you think it is?” Ambriel whispered._ _

__Gabriel gulped. “Someone old… far older than any of you..”_ _

__“...older than you?” Raziel asked in wonder._ _

__“Yes.. older than Michael..” Gabriel breathed out._ _

__“Death??” Af guessed, eyes wide._ _

__“Older…” Gabriel whispered. “Auntie Amara… Did you and Dad get here first?”_ _

__“...who is Auntie Amara,” Raziel asked, face blank. Even he didn’t know this. What?_ _

__“Auntie Amara is Auntie Amara.” Gabriel said._ _

__“....I don’t get it,” Raziel said._ _

__“Same,” Af commented._ _

__Sam shrugged._ _

__“What… what is Auntie Amara?” Ambriel asked._ _

__“The oldest being in the universe…” Gabriel replied softly._ _

__“...Okay..” Ambriel squeaked._ _

__“Auntie…” Gabriel called softly._ _

__A woman appeared. “Why are you all so terrified? You should be, but really? Okay, go. Go back, tell the sickly sweet little couple they’re okay. I’m gonna go after a few others. Go!”_ _

__“Yes Auntie.” Gabriel said softly before bouncing forward and hugging the woman. “I missed you. I have sooo much to tell you.”_ _

__“Ew, affection. Go away,” Amara made a face. “And I don’t want to know about your sexcapades with that one.”_ _

__Gabriel threw back his head laughing. “I want to show you the flowers and Platypuses.”_ _

__“...the weird combination of things?” Amara sighed. “Fine. But now I need to find some angels and destroy them.”_ _

__The three warrior angels were huddled in fear at the sight and the powerful feel of Amara, staring in horror at her._ _

__“Zachariah and Uriel… go get them. The bastards..” Gabriel growled lowly going from happy to angry in a flash._ _

__Sam blinked at the woman._ _

__Amara just nodded and vanished._ _

__“She’s fucking terrifying,” Af whispered._ _

__“Yeah.. she is. When she wants to be.”_ _

__“So… what do we do now?” Raziel asked._ _

__“Go back to Lucifer and explain.”_ _

__…._ _

__Every angel in the garrison collectively screamed when a black smoke suddenly appeared and engulfed a screaming Zachariah and then vanished without trace._ _

__Uriel froze and slipped away._ _

__“Oh no you don’t,” the smoke said as it appeared again and chased after Uriel, engulfing him too before disappearing again, much to the surprise and shock and fear of the garrison._ _

__…._ _

__Dean jerked awake and immediately readied his blade when someone knocked on the door._ _

__Gabriel slipped inside humming. “Hey Deano… we're back.”_ _

__The hunter nearly stabbed Gabriel before he realized who it is, sleep immediately vanishing from his eyes. “Um. Hey.”_ _

__“I love you too.” Gabriel said. “Luc… Dad's home. With Auntie.”_ _

__Lucifer didn’t move, still asleep._ _

__“Yeah. He’s sleeping,” Dean said._ _

__Gabriel grinned before he frowned. “Can't do that.. Lucifer… Oh nevermind..”_ _

__Castiel slipped in and hugged Dean._ _

__Dean hugged Castiel back. “You don’t look injured,” he told Sam, narrowing his eyes. “Did you all even fight anyone?”_ _

__“Nope… Auntie Amara took care if it…” Sam said._ _

__“We didn't have to do anything.” Castiel said softly._ _

__The door opened again and Raphael walked through slowly._ _

__“Raphael, no. Rest,” come Michael’s commanding voice from behind the Healer._ _

__“I just wanna check on Gadreel… then I will.” Raphael said softly._ _

__“Fine. I will wait here,” Michael said, leaning on the doorframe._ _

__“Who…. GET AWAY FROM MY PATIENT… NOW!” Raphael growled at the group._ _

__The three soldiers immediately ran out. The Healer is scary when he wanted to be, and being soldiers, they knew that._ _

__“Doctors,” Dean grumbled, pulling Castiel out. “The only doctor allowed to be like that is Dr. Sexy.”_ _

__Michael blinked but let the them out, still leaning on the doorframe._ _

__Raphael slumped slightly grumbling about injured people needing rest. He walked over to the bed and sent a small curl of grace into both Gadreel and Lucifer frowning. “They need to eat more… and damn it… Whose bright idea was it to split Lucifer's grace?”_ _

__“Ah… mine… so we could save your asses..” Gabriel said._ _

__“You bonehead.” Raphael said. “Lucifer wake up or I will dump hot water on you.”_ _

__“Noooo….” Lucifer whined, curling to Gadreel. “Let me sleep…”_ _

__“Wake up and take the other half of your grace back or else..” Raphael said sharply._ _

__“Or else what?” Come Lucifer’s whiny voice. “It’ll grow.”_ _

__“I will dump water on you…”_ _

__“Fine, fine, fine!” Lucifer got up, grumbling. “Where’s Sammy?”_ _

__“It's Sam.” Sam said glaring._ _

__Raphael just watched Lucifer._ _

__Lucifer slowly pulled the grace out of Sam. “It’s actually Samuel, right?”_ _

__“It's Sam.” the hunter hissed._ _

__Raphael nodded. “Good. You should get him a bath. He wouldn't let me take his clothes off or see his back. Luc.. if Thaddeus did what he said he did… You need to be careful.”_ _

__“What…?” Lucifer frowned. “Gadreel. Gad. Love, wake up,” he shook Gadreel._ _

__Michael just gulped and licked his lips, letting the door close and he now leaned on the door._ _

__Raphael looked at Lucifer with a haunted look in his eyes. “I think having your bond block saved it…”_ _

__Gadreel whined flinching at the shaking but not waking._ _

__“How the hell can a blocked bond save anyone?” Lucifer hissed as he tapped Gadreel with his grace. “Wake up, love. We need to bath or shower.”_ _

__“Because if it wasn't it would of backfired on you both…” Raphael said softly almost wearily._ _

__Gadreel blinked. “No.”_ _

__“Come on, we’re filthy,” Lucifer said, whining._ _

__‘Raph.. do you mean the branding iron or the-- the… drawer?’ Michael side-eyed Raphael._ _

__‘Both… he said he did both… Michael…’ Raphael shuddered wanting to hide somewhere where no one could hurt him._ _

__“No.” Gadreel said again hugging his knees._ _

__“Why not?” Lucifer gently asked._ _

__‘Yes, Raphael…?’ Michael said. He knew how Raphael felt, he also wanted to… to go to his room and never come out._ _

__“No.” Gadreel said closing his eyes. “No. No. No. No.” He said shaking his head trying to hold off the flashbacks. He kneed lowly._ _

__Raphael bit his lip. ‘I'm scared… Auntie got them right… and Daddy is outside… but I'm scared…’_ _

__‘I am too,’ Michael admitted, taking a deep breath._ _

__“Gadreel…?” Lucifer asked, brows furrowed in worry as he slowly hugged the ex guard._ _

__The angel flipped. Screaming in terror as he fought the hold. Eyes wild. “No… No… Lucifer… NO… PLEASE DON'T LUCIFER…” Gadreel threw his head back and shrieked._ _

__Raphael whined lowly._ _

__Michael winced and nearly cowered at the loud shriek. ‘We… we need Father…’_ _

__Lucifer immediately released Gadreel, hurt evident in his eyes. “I’m.. sorry… I’ll go…”_ _

__“Lucifer. He is calling for you.. he is not here mentally right now.” A voice said as a man appeared in the room. “Amara has the door.”_ _

__Gadreel cried his screams turning to whines and grunts. “Lucifer… no… not… Starlight…”_ _

__“Dad? But… he…” Lucifer swallowed as he tentatively, gingerly reached for Gadreel with his grace._ _

__Gadreel’s grace clung to his shaking as memories poured through the bond._ _

__Lucifer gasped, sending more grace to Gadreel. “No.”_ _

__Gadreel slowly came out of flashback. “Starlight… what were you asking?”_ _

__“You… you…. What did he do….” Lucifer hissed, the memories from the bond still stuck in his head. “What the fuck…”_ _

__Gadreel flinched hard. “Whatever he wished to do…” The angel said softly the same answer he had given Michael._ _

__“I… I….” Lucifer growled. “He… Can I kill him again?”_ _

__The man blinked. “I am unsure… I am not sure what Amara did..”_ _

__“He's dead…” Gadreel whispered like he couldn't believe it._ _

__“He’s gone from fucking existence!” Amara’s muffled voice comes from the door._ _

__“Well.. that's that.” God said._ _

__Gabriel whistled. “Nice Auntie nice.”_ _

__Sam just grinned coldly. “I quick death.. oh well, at least he's dead.”_ _

__Gadreel blinked and nodded slightly shocked that his tormentor was really gone._ _

__“Good, good,” Lucifer grinned. “So good. So, bath?”_ _

__Gadreel turned sharply to Lucifer. “What? No!”\_ _

__“...come on, Gad,” Lucifer softly said. “Why not?”_ _

__“I… I… No. Just no…” Gadreel said._ _

__“... but…” Lucifer frowned._ _

__Michael slowly and silently slipped out of the room._ _

__Gadreel looked up at Lucifer pleadingly. “Not now…”_ _

__Gabriel glanced at Sam then the door. The two slipped out quietly._ _

__Raphael looked around and whined not seeing Michael. He didn't like that anymore then he liked being with other people right now. ‘Mi… where are you?’_ _

__‘I am outside…’ Michael replied. ‘Do you want to come with me? I was just going to my room…’_ _

__‘Please…. I need to know your safe…’ Raphael said slipping out of the room to find Michael._ _

__God looked around and silently left as he sent a wave the healing to Gadreel. He could heal the wounds but not the mind that had to heal on its own._ _

__

__“So… now what?” Lucifer said. “I know what happened to you. I know. It’s okay…”_ _

__“How? How do you? How is it? How?” Gadreel asked softly_ _

__“How do I know? The bond. You poured your memories through the bond,” Lucifer said, “And it’s okay because I know you’re mine and I’m yours. Always.”_ _

__Gadreel looked at Lucifer and sobbed. “But I'm his. He marked me as his…”_ _

__“Our bond. Can you feel it?”_ _

__Gadreel sniffed and nodded._ _

__“Can you feel whatever that vile disgusting piece of shit did?”_ _

__“Always...always…”_ _

__“Do you like it?” Lucifer asked. “If you don’t, then fuck what the shit did. You know I’m a jealous kind.”_ _

__“I hate it… but it's always there… it itches..” Gadreel said before looking at Lucifer with a half crazed look. “You could… cut it off… you could…”_ _

__“No. No, I can ask Dad later to remove it, okay? But for now…” Lucifer sent a wave of grace pooling at the source of the itch to Gadreel. “Okay? Better?”_ _

__The angel nodded. “Thank you…”_ _

__“You’re welcome…” Lucifer said, nuzzling Gadreel. “It’s okay. We can go through it…”_ _

__“We got through everything to get here… this is nothing.. but maybe you're right… about the bath.. I think I've forgotten what it's like to be clean..”_ _

__“Yeah, let’s take a bath…” Lucifer grinned._ _

__Gadreel slowly pulled away from Lucifer shakingly getting to his feet. “Raphael does have a bathroom in here right?”_ _

__“He should,” Lucifer said, “He shoul-- ah there. Come on, let’s take a bath and relax.”_ _

__Gadreel smiled slightly and followed._ _

__…._ _

__“Raphael,” Michael greeted. “Hey. How… how are you…”_ _

__“Beside feeling filthy and sick to my stomach. Well Dad healed the wounds… but the memories are still there..” Raphael whispered back._ _

__“I know, I know…” Michael said. “...You know… I just want to sleep this off…”_ _

__“Yeah… maybe when wake up and it not be so fresh in our minds._ _

__“Yes,” Michael said quietly. “I… I could still feel pain every time I move… I know it’s not there, but… and I... “_ _

__“I know exactly what you mean.. my feet are still hurting and.. everything else..” Raphael said. “It's phantom I know it is but it feels real.”_ _

__“Yes…” Michael sighed. “.. I… I can not picture myself training. Not in this… I don’t know…” the Warrior gave a dry sob. “...and it’s my job…”_ _

__“No training until you feel like it.. Healer's orders.” Raphael said his voice catching._ _

__“But… But… I have to,” Michael said. “I… I…”_ _

__“Healer's orders Mikey.. if anyone asks… you got to take care of me… okay…” Raphael said softly._ _

__“But… I… Raphael…” Michael said, “But… Okay?”_ _

__“Good… now let's go hide somewhere and sleep for a few centuries.”_ _

__“But… a few centuries?”_ _

__“Yes… let's go quick before something else happens.”_ _

__“Okay…” Michael nodded and followed Raphael to Raphael’s room._ _

__God found them a few hours later sleeping. He just covered them up and warded the room._ _

__….._ _

__Gadreel slowly pulled his clothes off starting with his pants. He didn't know what Lucifer would do when he saw the brand on his back between his wings. The brand that was long ago scared over well after Thaddeus finally said it was dark enough. He slowly undid the tie in his pants and dropped them stepping out of the grimy garment. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off revealing his scared torso to his mate. The exguard watched as Lucifer took in the Warden's handiwork still facing the archangel._ _

__Lucifer stared at the scars decorating Gadreel and had to clench his fists. That fucking piece of shit did all these to his Gadreel… hurting him... Lucifer’s eyes glow red in anger, but then curbed it then he saw Gadreel’s mournful, remorseful, and pain-filled expression. “It’s okay, it’s okay… he’s dead.”_ _

__Gadreel nodded took another breath and turned around stretching his wings to their full span and letting his mate take in everything. Through he couldn't hold in the shivers of fear that Lucifer would reject him._ _

__Gadreel’s wings-- oh Father-- wait. Wait a fucking minute, the brand-- the brand-- Gadreel was his, Lucifer’s and someone, a fucking piece of filth, more worthless than a damn walnut, fucking branded Gadreel… Lucifer slowly stepped forward and traced the brand with his finger… and then covered it with his palm. He didn’t want to see the brand anymore. Lucifer sighed and buried his head in the junction between Gadreel’s neck and shoulder, hugging his mate from behind and kissing his cheek. “I’m so sorry. But it’s going… its going to be okay… Thaddeus is dead.”_ _

__Gadreel shuddered at the touch. Waiting with baited breath for Lucifer to shove him away only to take a ragged breath when he hugged him instead. “You… you… still want me… used and marked…”_ _

__“I don’t give a fuck. I want you.”_ _

__Gadreel let out another shuddering breath and relaxed into Lucifer's hold._ _

__“Gadreel?” Lucifer raised his head a bit._ _

__“Yeah..”_ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you too.”_ _

__Lucifer smiled and pressed himself forward so he could properly kiss his mate._ _

__Gadreel turned in Lucifer's arms and kissed him back. “We.. we should take that bath…”_ _

__“Yeah,” Lucifer grinned and laughed, pulling Gadreel to the bath. It’s okay. They’re going to be okay._ _

__Gadreel smiled at Lucifer and splashed him laughing._ _

__“Hey!” Lucifer laughed, splashing him back._ _

__Yeah, they’re going to be okay._ _

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? (trembles) I hope it's okay -AAutumn


End file.
